What Lies Beneath
by Elizabeth Perry
Summary: When Alexis’s wedding day unravels before her eyes, who helps her pick up the pieces but the man who shattered her heart? Sexis/Craxis
1. Chapter 1

Possible Story Titles: What Lies Beneath….

Premise: AU Future fic between Craxis and Sexis  
Note: You'll notice that I haven't created Jerry out of James Craig, simply because I don't want to...I'm living in my world this way.

**Summary:** When Alexis's wedding day unravels before her eyes, who helps her pick up the pieces but the man who shattered her heart?

**Prologue**

* * *

**Present Day**

The silence in the church was deafening as a single voice spoke up when the priest uttered, "Does anyone here have any reason why this man and woman should not be united in holy matrimony? Let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

Alexis stared at the man standing beside her who sent her a wink and a calming smile and once again she was assured of her decision to unite her life with the man who had helped her through the horrors that she had been forced to live through for the last couple of months. From her brush with death, the kidnapping and death of Ric, he had been by her side offering her his shoulder and his support and she could give him no less than all of her even if she felt conflicted about her decision.

"I have an objection."

Alexis flinched as she heard the voice of the man that had been haunting her dreams for the last months with his demanding presence in her life. When he had been told that she was interested in someone, he had immediately swooped in and demanded her attention, her full attention and even though she was flattered her heart was still too wary of the man who claimed he now wanted custody of it again. Alexis turned around with a tear as she looked at the man in front of her and uttered his name on a whispered breath, "Sonny."

Sonny stared directly into her eyes and she felt as if she were standing naked in front of the altar, all of her thoughts and emotions lay bare for the man standing in front of her. The one who though she tried to fight would never be far from her life and her heart. She shook her head hoping that this was a dream, just a figment of her imagination that made the man in front of her real and not the hope that he loved her even an fifth of the amount she loved him….but as she saw him start to approach she realized that it was no longer a figment of her imagination but the hot blooded man standing in front of her with purpose in his eyes. Alexis turned to her side and looked at her daughter Sam who was staring at Sonny in shock as her mouth fell slowly open in a sign of shock, "Sonny, this is my mother's wedding day. Don't do this now; it's not fair to her or James."

Alexis smiled as she heard her daughter stand up for her in a simple manner and she was grateful and hoped that her words would get through Sonny but she was unfortunate as Sonny uttered her name again, "Alexis, you can't do this."

Alexis looked at her fiancé, James Bronson and felt a wave of empathy. She didn't want to disappoint him, not after everything he had done on her behalf. She owed him her life, the life of her daughters and she would be forever grateful. Whether that gratitude could be marked as love, it will still too soon to tell but she knew that whatever it was, she couldn't hurt him.

Alexis smiled at him, hoping to emit that she wasn't unsteady of her decision, she handed her bouquet to her daughter and turned around and looked at the few guests that were in the church who were once again privy to the emotional turmoil in her life, "Sonny, this isn't the time or the place. James and I are about to be married, we've already said our goodbyes. Let this be please."

Sonny walked forward and reached for her hand but James stepped in front of her and she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "James, I can handle this, Sonny is just confused."

Sonny scowled as he listened to Alexis apologize away his behavior and said, "Alexis, the only one confused here is you. You aren't marrying this man, not now not ever, isn't that right Mr. Craig? It's over, Nikolas has the antidote, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Alexis felt the room start to spin as Sam looked at her mother and Sonny turned to the few occupants in the church and said, "There will be no wedding here today…..Everyone can go home." Sonny stared at James with deadly intent in his eye as Alexis stepped in the middle of the two men looking back and forth wondering what was going on while James stared down Sonny in a stance that frightened her. Her normally calm and composed fiancée was staring down the mob boss with the same deadly intent that he was being scrutinized with and that's when she realized that something had happened, and that whatever the outcome may be that a wedding wouldn't occur today.

Alexis didn't know what possessed her to listen to Sonny but she ushered Viola, Mike, Sam and the few friends that she had invited out of the church. After the priest walked out she walked forward keeping in mind that she probably looked like a harried bride, five minutes before her wedding but now she was anything but. A deadly, calm had settled over her after hearing that her husband to be carried a different name than the one she always knew him by and said, "James, what is Sonny talking about?"

James, Mr. Craig turned to her with a smile as he held out his hand and Alexis automatically reached for it when Sonny grabbed her and pulled her to his side refusing to let her go even while she struggled in vain, while he simultaneously removing the gun from his jacket pocket and pointing it at James.

Alexis gasped in shock as she struggled against her restraints in Sonny's arms to protect her fiancée but watched as a cold, calculated stare fell over the face of the man that she had been intimate with and about to marry as he pulled out a gun and expertly pointed it at Sonny and said, "Alas, it seems our game is up is in not Mr. Corinthos? You have the woman I love in your arms and I'm not going to let you take her from me. It appears that you may hold all the cards in this game but it's not over until I say it is."

Alexis felt the tears start to fall from her face as she shook her head in disbelief at the man who went through a metamorphosis in such a quick instant, "James, what is happening? I don't understand."

Sonny squeezed her to him and said, "Sweetheart, why don't you follow Sam and take the girls to the penthouse, I'll meet you there."

Alexis looked at Sonny as if he had lost his mind as he released her from his hold and pushed her behind him and James said, "Nice try Mr. Corinthos. Alexis, stay here this concerns you. Since Mr. Corinthos decided to out me of what was to have been my wedding dear, it appears the need for masks are no longer required."

Alexis stepped forward as she gasped and said, "Then you are this….this Mr. Craig? The same one who was responsible for the blow-up the Metro Court, and the man that tortured my family?"

Craig flinched as he looked at the look of betrayal, and deception that were resident in her eyes, "Alexis…."

Alexis opened her mouth as she felt the room start to spin and she started talking to herself rapidly, "I was going to marry a murderer, a murderer….How could you do this to me?"

Alexis launched forward at him screaming her indignation, "I trusted you, my god. I let you in my life, my home; you were near my children…..You….you..."

Sonny pulled her into his side as he kissed the side of her face and said, "Alexis, sweetheart it's going to be okay. We are going to walk out of here and Mr. Craig is going to jail for everything he's done to you and your family…."

Alexis looked up sharply and spoke, "Nikolas? You were threatening Nikolas weren't you? And what's this about an antidote? That's why he acted so strangely…..that's why he dropped Emily from one day to the next….why didn't he say something?"

Sonny exhaled and said, "Do you want to tell her or should I Craig? Either way you are not getting out of here with her, she stays with me….I'm the only man that loves her."

Craig smirked as he looked at the man in front of him who was boldly denying the very real threat he still poised to this town. He leveled the gun at Alexis and watched as a similar transformation came over her that he had adapted only moments before, except in his case this transformation wasn't for the better. She was shutting down on him, the one thing he had always begged her not to do when they were together.

Alexis walked purposefully in front of Sonny meeting Craig eye to as the gun was pressed into her chest left an imprint and Sonny tried to move her but she had become immobile as she stared at the man that she had let into her life, her heart and her bed, "Go ahead shoot."

Sonny reached for her and said, "Alexis are you crazy? This man will actually shoot you."

Alexis ripped her arm out of his grasp and said, "It doesn't matter anymore, does it James? You destroyed everything I had, you took my trust, my affection and you used me for your sick game."

James shrugged and said, "The end justifies the means don't they say? But really, Alexis is this need for chivalry and sacrifice on your part necessary? I mean I know that you love the troubled mobster behind you but that doesn't mean that you are required to give your life up in exchange for his."

Sonny watched the power play between the two and wondered how the game had become, this deadly, this quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So now we go back in the past to give you the backstory, which should take about 6-7 chapters  
and then we go to the present, so let me know what you think of this latest installment.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Three Months Prior**

The knock on the door startled Sonny from his latest Carly-centric thoughts as he waited for the visitor to announce himself. The door opened and Sonny stepped back in shock at the person standing in front of him, "I never expected to see you here. Is there something wrong with Kristina or Alexis?"

Nikolas closed the door behind him before sighing, sitting down and speaking, "What I have to say doesn't leave this room. What I need you to do is something that I know you won't be too happy about but it's necessary, we have to save Alexis and I know that unless she is distracted by you that she won't have another option."

Sonny was intrigued by his request but refused to speak more on the subject until he knew what the plans were, "Distracted by me? What do you want me to do?"

Sonny looked at the boy-man in front of him and felt a shaft of empathy. He had been through so much in his time on this earth and now he was trying to protect somebody close to him, which at one time had been his only concern. He watched as he was struggling with something heavy, he could see it weighing on his chest but he was trying to do the right thing and Sonny had to admire him for that, "I want you to make her fall in love with you again."

Sonny stopped mid-sip as he put the cup down on the table and started at Nikolas in shock and disbelief, "You want me to what?"

The man flinched at the anger that was coming from the voice across from him but he knew that he wasn't being left with any other options, he needed her to be safe and the only way to keep her safe was to keep her away from this man, "She can't be next to him Sonny. She has to be focused on beating the cancer and getting Molly back. She doesn't have time to entertain the friendship of this man. As much as it pains me to admit, you were the love of her life and if anyone has the power to take her away from this man it's you."

Sonny grimaced at the sound of Alexis entertaining anything with another man but refused to comment on in front of this person, "A friendship is relatively harmless, there's nothing that you need to be worried about. If you want, I'll talk to her but as far as…"

Sonny was cut off as the other man spoke, "He's dangerous, he's dangerous to her and her children, and that includes your daughter, Kristina. He wants Alexis, he's become obsessed with her and he's looking for away to create a relationship between them. If he for one moment believes that he has a chance he won't hesitate to remove any obstacles from his path."

Sonny looked at Nikolas and said, "Then why don't you tell her? She'll believe you more if it comes from you and not me."

Nikolas grimaced as he held his side as the poison that was coursing through his veins reminded him why he had to keep quiet about his association with this man. Nikolas stood up and said, "I'm sorry I came just forgot that I was ever here."

Sonny sighed as he witnessed the internal struggle of the man in front of him and knew that he had to at least discuss his concerns with Alexis, he nodded and said, "Fine, I'll go see her for myself and see if she's even open to discuss her friendship with this new man in her life but I'm warning you that if she shuts down on me than, that's it. I'm not going any further, she has enough going on in her life without me telling her who her friends can and can't be."

Nikolas smiled and nodded, "Listen, why don't you go over tomorrow around three. This man is supposed to be dropping some of her medication off and then you can meet him for yourself."

Sonny nodded as Nikolas walked out, intrigued as to why the young man felt it necessary to tell him to stop by at such a specific time as his mind filed away that piece of information for later.

Nikolas exhaled as he laid against the brick outside of Sonny's home in exhaustion. He hoped that he had at least piqued the mobster's curiosity. He would want to know about any possible threats to his daughter and the moment that he saw who Alexis's friend was then he would be the one to remove Craig out of his aunt's life and his visit would never be brought to light.

**& - Break**

'And you are?' Alexis chided herself for remembering the curious man that had piqued her curiosity since it was obvious he had inhabited Wyndemere since her last visit. She couldn't help herself as the haughty tone in her voice came through. She loved her family and was fiercely protective of the only remaining Cassadine she had left, Nikolas, so when the man had been on the phone speaking fluent French at acting like he had lived at Wyndemere his whole life, she had been intrigued, especially since from her classes back at boarding school she could barely make out what they had been discussing.

She hadn't stopped there, her curiosity or maybe it was her lawyer genes pressed her to get as much information as she could. She could hear Stefan patting her on the back as she shrewdly deduced that the man in front of her was telling her lies, and she didn't know why. She had wanted to speak to Nikolas about the man but it hadn't been a good time and then last week….

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, please. Can we just pick some more over there? Please, I want to take some to Molly when we visit her and then Sam!"_

_Alexis nodded even though the motion cost her, her equilibrium as she squeezed her daughter's hand tightly and the room began to spin…_

_"Mommy? Mommy!"_

_End of Flashback_

Alexis was jolted from her memory by the sound of a knock on the door; she walked towards the door and stepped back in shock as James Craig crossed the threshold with a smile on his lips.

Alexis smiled and said, "Mr. Craig, this is certainly a surprise, I must admit I wasn't expecting a visitor this time, I would've called out for food or something."

James smirked at the lady in front of him who within fifteen minutes of his arrival had deduced that he was lying about his real reason for being present in Wyndemere, he handed out the bottle of pills as a offering and said, "You left this at Wyndemere yesterday after your hasty departure, I didn't want you to have to go to long without your medications."

Alexis smiled as she looked down ashamed that she had been caught without the medication that was allowing her to walk around her house and smiled and said, "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee or something?"

James decided to stay but shook his head, it was still too risky, "I do appreciate the offer and the opportunity to spend more time in your delightful company but I'm afraid that I should return to Wyndemere."

Alexis nodded and looked down sadly; she knew that she would lose the attractiveness that she had once with her cancer diagnosis but she hadn't imagined that everything else would follow so shortly thereafter, "I understand."

James looked at the dejected slant of her shoulders and knew instinctively what she was worried about and walked forward, "On second thought, I believe I do have time for one cup of coffee."

**& - Break**

Sonny checked his watch again as he verified the time and wondered aloud if he was doing the right thing, there was something dangerous about breaking in on the mother of his firstborn and the friend that he tentatively wanted to call friend again one day.

As he came up to the door of the house, he heard laughter. The sound was like music to his ears considering he hadn't been privy to the sound in years. He bent down and looked through the window where Alexis was animatedly talking to someone and heard an accent, a familiar accent one he remembered.

Alexis placed a hand on the man's leg and Sonny felt something shift in the region of his chest that he knew was nothing less than jealousy as he watched the man settle his hand over hers as if they had a practiced intimacy of years.

"Well, Mr. Bronson it has certainly been a pleasure. I appreciate you coming all the way from Wyndemere to return my medication to me as well as visit with Kristina. She had a ball, thank you for teaching her baccarat; she tells me that she got to 9 all the time."

Sonny clenched his teeth at the realization that whoever this man was had been close not only to Alexis, but also to his daughter had him wanting to beat down the door and demand that the man leave the premises immediately.

When he noticed that Alexis rose he was quick to assist he went to hide behind the bushes so that he could view this man without being seen. There was something cautious that was in Nikolas's voice that had alerted him that whoever this man was, he was dangerous.

As the door opened and Alexis stepped out onto the deck, Sonny finally learned what the word fear meant.

It was James Craig the man from the hostage situation, he was near her, and he was near his Alexis.

His thoughts momentarily halted at the realization that he was calling the mother of his firstborn his, but like everything else in life Sonny Corinthos was a selfish man and he protected what he considered his.

The smile that she sent him as she thanked him for his kindness in returning her medication and for the laughter they had shared irked him but he didn't want to press his luck. The man that he knew as James Craig walked away from the house as Sonny stepped out of the bushes.

He glared at the lake house closed front door and wondered what his next move should be. He was livid that James Craig was anywhere near his wife and daughter but what could he do? As he started towards the house he rewound the conversation back in his head and was startled to hear himself refer to Alexis as his wife but as he knocked on the door and she opened it he knew the reason for his thoughts.

She looked radiant, a smile still tingling at her lips and the healthy glow coming back into her cheeks, "What did you forget? Oh its you Sonny," Sonny couldn't help but feel a little put out that the smile dimmed slightly as she noticed who her visitor truly was but he decided not to press it, "Is Kristina here?"

Alexis stepped back to allow him entrance into the house and then closing the door strode over to the mantle over the fireplace to glance at the clock, "She laid down about two hours ago for her nap so she should be up within the next twenty minutes if you would like to wait…"

She motioned towards the couch where he took a seat and said, "I didn't mean to interrupt your visit, where you expecting anyone?" he didn't know how to segue into the question phase of his visit but decided it was a good a time as any, "I noticed that you asked if I forgot anything?"

Alexis rolled her eyes at him and the feeling that she was still thinking about the bastard who just left sent a shaft of pain through his heart, "It's just a businessman that is staying with Nikolas at Wyndemere while they finalize their business negotiations."

He leaned forward interested at the cover that he was passing off to the normally astute lawyer and wondered why Nikolas hadn't forbidden the friendship from the start, but as he reminisced over his own conversation he realized that there was a reason Nikolas had asked for his assistance and he was going to investigate further before jumping to any conclusions, "A businessman, so are you handling the terms of the contract or stuff like that?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow at the question and he hoped that he hadn't pressed too far but was pleased when she launched into an explanation of how they came to cross paths, "I was picking flowers with Kristina at Wyndemere for one of her school projects when I suddenly fainted….," he flinched at that statement but she quickly followed it up with, "I'm fine Sonny. It was just a side effect of one of the medications I'm on well anyway Mr. Bronson had been strolling the grounds and heard Kristina ask for help and he did help that is….That's to say he carried me back to Wyndemere and helped me home although he was rather arrogant about it, and today he was just returning my medication. Why do I feel like I just finished with an inquisition with the attorney general?"

He felt his dimples come out on account of disarming her with all the subtlety he could manage however he was not pleased at the fact that she was already flustered by this guy which could mean that she was starting to fall for him, "I was simply curious about the guests who come to visit the mother of my child."

The object of his last statement suddenly appeared as a newly refreshed Kristina Adela Davis-Corinthos came running down the stairs, "Daddy!"

That one word never stopped sending a thrill through his heart, he had a daughter. A beautiful daughter who was the object of a love, that he had foolishly wasted in his own desire to be back with Carly to set things right for Michael and had ended up destroying his chance at happiness.

Alexis rose from the couch as she embraced her daughter warmly before stating, "I'll leave you two alone, I have some papers that need reviewing upstairs."

He was quick to call her back not wanting her to leave their side but as his daughter settled comfortably in his lap to tell him about her day he found that he was entranced but still wary about the sudden appearance of that dangerous man into the lives of his daughter and her mother.

**Wyndemere**

Nikolas winced as the needle was injected into his skin with Robin hovering over closely watching the dangerous man's every move. He exhaled two deep breaths as he could feel the antidote starting to take effect.

Robin glared at the man standing in front of her, "How long can this game go on Craig? People are starting to get suspicious and that's not to mention my ex and Nikolas's ex who is wondering what the hell is going on."

Nikolas looked at the man in front of him curious to see if he would respond to the inquiry but was only angered further when he responded with a smirk and said, "As long as you follow the game to completion there is no chance of us getting caught."

Robin felt her voice rise as she looked at the man who was holding one of her friend hostage and making her lie to the man she loved and cursed loudly, "This is a game to you? People lives are just like toys to you aren't they? You think that if this game doesn't work out there is another one afoot to keep you company?"

The commotion outside the closed den doors in Wyndemere let all parties know that someone was trying to force their way in and they sounded to be successful. As the doors flew open and Sonny Corinthos appeared before the trio Robin couldn't help but feel a sigh of relief.

Seeing the man who almost killed himself and Carly he automatically reached for his gun while Nikolas and Robin winced, and yelled "No Sonny, don't shoot."

Sonny held his finger poised over the trigger as he looked at Robin, the girl who had come to be like a sister to him and knew that he wasn't going to allow her to be in danger any longer without him getting involved, "Don't shoot Robin? This man almost killed you! He almost killed me and Carly there is no reason why he should still live."

The man he knew as James Craig who had remained silent for the majority of the conflict spoke for the first time since Sonny had entered the room, "I'm afraid we have reached a rather sudden impasse, I'm not at liberty to leave Wyndemere and you are not at liberty to turn me in."

Sonny felt his voice stiffen at the rather obvious threat being sent his way and wondered how the man in front of him planned to carry it out, "What is stopping me from killing you right here and not waiting for cops to turn you in?"

James stepped away from Nikolas and said, "I hold the life of Alexis's nephew in my hands. I'm sure you are aware of Alexis Davis even though you try to act at times like she doesn't exist; she's the mother of your firstborn daughter. She's also tied emotionally and genetically to the man I'm systematically killing with a poison that if I don't administer an antidote to him daily he will die so we have reached an impasse."

The sound that came out of Sonny's mouth was nothing more than a growl but it got his point across, "I'm putting down the gun Craig but this isn't over." He let the gun fall to his side but never lost eye contact with him as he cursed inwardly at the hell that Nikolas and Robin must've been through in the last couple of weeks leading up to this confrontation.

Sonny met his eyes once more as he spoke forcefully, "You will leave Alexis alone, that much I know."

James sat in the chair across from the couch as he motioned for him to take a seat, "I once again am afraid that we are at impasse as well Mr. Corinthos, because I have found that I think that Ms. Davis is a most charming companion and I look forward to spending more time in her company as the weeks go on."

Sonny leaned forward, "Never, she is off limits to you. I won't kill you because that would mean killing Nikolas but I'll be damned if I let you anywhere near the mother of my child."

James stood up with a smirk, "I don't see what you can do to prevent it. I hold all of the cards here, Mr. Corinthos, and Nikolas's lovely aunt has proven to be a wonderful companion these last couple of days. I look forward to continuing my relationship with her and your daughter as well."

Robin placed a restraining arm on Sonny as he started to advance on the man who had just threatened two of the most important women in his life and said, "It's what he wants Sonny. Don't give it to him please."

Sonny stared at the satisfied smirk on the lunatic who had held hostage his family and said, "This doesn't end here Craig. Not by a long shot."

* * *

Thoughts, please! Also for the details of my story where it doesn't make sense that no one knows who James Craig is, blame it on I didn't watch the hostage situation and only heard bits and pieces about it so anyone who saw James face to face doesn't remember him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for the all the wonderful replies its spurred my writing forward, let me know your thoughts on this one.**

**Short but it helps move the story along.**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Time seemed to fly for Alexis Davis as she was caught in the midst of the beginning of one relationship and struggling with defining her ever struggling relationship with the father of her second daughter. She didn't understand the sudden pull that Sonny had shown in the last couple of weeks to be with Kristina. Normally, anytime he wanted to spend with his daughter was welcomed but he was determined to include her in all of those events as well. It made for awkward times as she was trying to allow them time to bond and being in Sonny's presence always disconcerted her.

Maybe it had something to do with the unfinished emotions that he still stirred within her; he was the one that she always mourned. She knew that she would never speak of the feelings he stirred within her because it would be like admitting that she had found and lost her soul mate. He had been the one that she let in more so than any person in her life. Even more so than Stefan who was sacred in her heart, a sacredness that she had tried to destroy when it blew up in her face. But now, with him invading her personal space once again she was finding it harder to remember the reasons she had distanced herself from him in the first place.

As she recalled the other person who had suddenly swept in her life, she wondered if she was going to have time to recover from getting cancer losing her youngest daughter to her deranged husband or the men who were suddenly filling her life to the brim.

She sighed as she front door opened and her eldest daughter entered juggling bags and said, "Hey a little help here Ma."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she rose from the couch and said, "Sam when I encouraged you to call me your mother, I didn't encourage the use of shortening the name into Ma…Mother, I'll even handle a Mommy every once in awhile but Ma? I don't think so Samantha."

Sam grinned as she pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek as she handed her mother two of the grocery bags and said, "I love it when you act all snooty. So where's Kristina? I brought over some crayons and coloring books, I was hoping to get some sister time in."

Alexis sighed as she placed the bags in the middle of her table and sat down. "I would love to tell you that your sister is upstairs but unfortunately she's been whisked away by her father once again who is adamant that she spend the day with him. I just barely got out of being dragged into the equation but I begged out claiming exhaustion."

Sam smiled as she sat down next to her and said, "Sonny has been spending a lot of time with Kristina lately. Are you okay with that? I mean he is her father but Sonny had never been hands on kind of father with her and now…."

As she let the sentence drop Alexis picked it up voicing her same thoughts, "And now he's trying for Father of the Year award? I know its definitely makes me wonder, I thought at first it had something to do with Ric no longer being in the picture and maybe he wanted to fill the void in his daughter's life if there was one but he seems determined to include me as well."

Sam leaned back against the sofa and said in a serious tone all joking aside, "Be careful Mom. Sonny is on the rebound after his breakup with Carly, I don't want you caught in the middle."

Alexis picked up the cup of tea from her table and sipped gently at the peppermint tea and nodded in agreement, "I've been down that road Samantha and I don't have any plans of going down there again. I do believe that he is just trying to make up for the void that Carly left in his life. A void that I will never understand no matter how many days I walk this earth I will understand the pull she has over men. And I do mean good men are caught up in her claws, Sonny who is semi-good and Jax who I just adore they all just fall at her feet like she's some type of goddess."

Sam interrupted her mother's tirade to say, "I know Mom but Sonny has always been your weakness."

Alexis nodded as she leaned forward, "My weakness which cost me more than I ever want to remember. I still don't know how I let someone in so deep….."

Sam wrapped an arm around her mother's shoulders as her voice trailed off, "Mom I know you and I think I know your heart. It has never been far from Sonny but he doesn't deserve it, so don't let him get to you. You deserve someone who can love you for everything that you are and all of the wonderful qualities you have, that is who I want for you."

Alexis leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she pulled her eldest daughter into a warm hug, "Have I told you lately I love you?"

Sam laughed as she reveled in the relationship that she had forged with her mother. It had taken time and tears but they were at a place that she would always be grateful for. Ric would be the one mistake that she could never forgive herself for but her mother had seemed to erase it from memory as she embraced her daughter wholeheartedly.

Alexis smiled as she felt her daughter relax freely in her arms and knew that she didn't regret the decision to block the memories of the hurt she had at discovering her daughter and husband. She knew that emotionally it was probably not the healthiest thing to do but she had never been one to follow how their emotions should be followed. She had blocked the murder of her mother, the abduction of her sister and it had caused chaos in her life when it was discovered. Finally she was blocking the bad deed of her child to bring completeness to her family and her life.

They were both lost in their thoughts that they were startled when a knock came on the door. Sam shot up in excitement and she looked towards her mother, "You think that's Kristina?"

Alexis would never voice it but she knew that finding out that Kristina was her sister was definitely one of the advantages of being labeled her daughter and it was one she welcomed with open arms, "Why don't you open it and see?"

Sam was happy to open the door but stopped short at the visitor, "Can I help you?"

Alexis knew instantly that it wasn't her daughter returned from her daytrip with her father and stood up to greet the visitor, "Mr. Bronson? What a surprise, did I forget some more medication?"

Sam looked at her mother questioningly but Alexis said, "I'll explain later. I'm sorry please come in. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Sam McCall. Sam this is James Bronson who helped me out of a tight spot I got into a Wyndemere a couple of weeks ago."

Sam held out her hand warmly, "Anyone who assists my mother is welcomed in my book. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Bronson."

James smiled as he took the outstretched hand and wondered if Sam even knew that she was in front of one of her captors. As he cupped her hand in his and saw the genuine warmth emanating from her face he realized that she must not have recognized him, "The pleasure is all mine Ms. McCall. Although I must say that I'm not sure if I believe that Ms. Davis has a daughter are you sure you're not her sister?"

Alexis rolled her eyes as she listened to him openly flatter her daughter and to a lesser extent herself, "Please Mr. Bronson flattery is not required in this house, actually it's forbidden when it's dishonest. I know that I must look a fright and if anything Sam looks like my caregiver. I appreciate the sentiment but it's not needed. However I still don't know the reason for your visit, is there something I can help you with?"

Sam closed the door behind the duo as she smirked at the blush that had rose on her mother's face at the compliment that he sent her way and wondered if her mother wasn't too worried about the presence of Sonny in her life because of this man. This man who reminded her of someone, someone she couldn't quite place but it still irked her nonetheless. She turned her attention to the wordplay in front of her eyes and was curious if her mother might be getting over Sonny Corinthos once and for all.

Alexis looked at the man who now filled out the chair in front of her sofa and wondered what could have possibly forced him to come out at such an hour. His next words stunned her, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having dinner with me? Robin and Nikolas have left me to my own devices in the castle and I found the silence to be stifling and was wondering if I couldn't convince you to help a poor man out by allowing me to make you dinner."

Alexis felt her mouth drop open as she looked down at her own attire and shook her head, she was in sweats. Comfortable sweats which she found was the cornerstone of her wardrobe these days and her hair which once graced the length of her shoulders had now fallen out and was been hidden by various colorful scarves. What could he possibly want in a dinner date like this?

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is yes. I do require you put on shoes if I were to make you dinner. You are free to remove your shoes once dinner has been prepared but I need to ensure your feet safely arrive at Wyndemere."

Sam stared at her mouth trying to gauge her reaction to the sudden invitation but hoped silently that her mother wouldn't turn it down, "Mom I'll be here for the rest of the night. I'm waiting for Kristina to come back and since you already have your slippers on you are free to go…."

Letting her voice trail off she hoped her mother wouldn't shoot her later for sticking her nose in her personal affairs. She was tickled to see her mother biting on her lower lip worriedly as if she was pondering the choice but said, "Okay, I'll go but I must warn you Mr. Bronson I might not be the best of company. It seems that I have a knack for fumbling whenever I'm in your presence."

Sam excitedly tried to hide her happiness that her mother had accepted the dinner invitation as she reached in the closet for her coat who her mother took out of her arms almost too quickly as she draped it over her shoulders and smiled again at Mr. Bronson before saying, "Have fun you two."

Alexis glared at her daughter over her shoulder but kept silent as the door was opening and Ric Lansing stood in front of them. Both Alexis and James stiffened at the man who suddenly appeared at the door, Sam who didn't understand the reason for their sudden halt cleared her throat but as she looked up groaned and wondered what she had done to deserve this visit.

"Well if it isn't my favorite wife, cheating on me so soon are you?"

Alexis looked up at the man she had once considered spending her life with and knew that she felt nothing for him, nothing other than disgust. She was grateful that he had given her Molly but other than that he was one of the worse mistakes of her life, "Is something wrong with Molly?"

The only thing she wanted to discuss with the man in front of her was the wellbeing of her daughter, "Where is Molly?"

Ric smirked as he looked at the two people in front of him who were about to leave and inquired, "I just dropped by to see if you were currently being visited by my brother who appears to enjoy spending time with you lately."

James looked at Alexis who had suddenly stiffened at his side and wondered to himself who this new man was that was an obstacle for the woman by his side and what he would do to remove him from her life, "I must be missing something, and you are?" He knew exactly who the intruder was but wanted confirmation of his existence in Alexis's life. She was not acknowledging his presence and he was prideful that she acted as if his were a mere disturbance in their evening but he was still curious.

"Ric Lansing, Alexis's husband."

Alexis spoke for the first time since inquiring about the whereabouts of her daughter and said, "Soon to be ex-husband, I can assure you James. He was unfaithful to me one too many times. And now I repeat what are you doing here? Since it seems like you are having the house watched I'm curious as to what you're reasoning is for why you would appear? If you see that Sonny is spending quality time with his daughter you know that it's with his daughter and not me and that he's not here right now, so what's with the visit?"

Ric tried to act sincere when he said, "I was just curious if you were feeling better after your fall at Wyndemere I know you've been trying to appeal Molly's custody case but if you still can't even stand for eight hours a day how will you care for a toddler who is busy and gets into everything?"

James placed a calming arm on her shoulder, "Why don't we let Alexis handle that? Now if you'll excuse us," placing an forceful hand on Ric's shoulder he pushed him out of the door after nodding again at Sam who shot him a thumbs up sign and closed the door.

Ric stood out on the porch as he watched James assess Alexis and then turn his haughty glare back on him, "Mr. Lansing, I believe you and Alexis have nothing more to discuss and since we are on our way out, hopefully your business with Alexis can be dealt with at another occasion."

Ric stalked forward before stopping in front of Alexis and saying, "You will never get custody of Molly back from me, I will haunt your days before I allow my daughter to be in the hands of an incompetent like you."

Whispering those parting poisonous words he stalked off with a, "Have a nice date."

Alexis shivered as she turned to James and said, "Maybe this was a bad idea, I don't know if we should…," letting her voice trail off she hoped James would pick up on the clues and allow her to go back inside her house and cry over the loss of her daughter and the cruelness of the man she had once loved but was prevented when James said, "Of course we should, our chariot awaits."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she felt herself being pushed forward to his car but then stopped as she looked at him in disbelief, "Who are you James Bronson?"

James looked at the woman in front of him who had stolen his days and nights of sleep and said, "You will soon find out Alexis, soon you will."

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Next Installment, Chapter 4  
Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

Sam paced around the living room as she checked her watch repeatedly wondering when her mother would arrive back from Wyndemere so she could explain to her the details of her date. She was nervous that Ric's visit would put a damper on their plans but when she heard the car drive away she knew that her mother had decided to go through with the date. She had never been more happy or scared. She knew her mother deserved happiness and if she could find it with anyone even if it was the mysterious James Bronson who was doing business with Nikolas at Wyndemere then so be it. Her mother deserved the best that life had to offer.

The door opened slowly as Kristina came running in with a smile split with joy. If nothing else from the recent divorce of Carly and Sonny it made her happy to see that Sonny was taking a more vested interest in the welfare of his daughter and devoting more time to her. It had made for a happier Kristina and she was always out for what was best for her sister.

Running to the stairs she scooped up the girl in her arms and walked to the couch as she listened to her sister detail the events that occurred during the day even as Sonny and the bodyguards came trailing in with the bags from her outings.

Nodding once at Sonny she devoted her attention to her sister who talked nonstop even as Sonny searched almost frantically for Alexis. "Where's Alexis?"

Sam looked up and gritted her teeth, she didn't want Sonny to know that her mother was currently on a date which might start an inquisition into her whereabouts and that was something she was not prepared to do and especially not in front of her sister.

"Kristina, I'll tell you what….get dressed and ready for bed and I'll see your Daddy out. Give him a big hug and a kiss and say thank you for everything."

Sonny eyed Sam over his daughter's head as he scooped her into his arms and squeezed her in a gentle hug, "I love you princess be good for your mom and sister."

Setting her down he watched as she zipped up the stairs and then he turned his attention back to Sam and repeated his earlier question, "Where is Alexis?"

Sam started to pick up Kristina's bags as she looked at him through wary eyes, "She's on a date."

Sonny stopped dead in his tracks as he practically growled out the words, "She's where? And with who?"

Sam crossed her arms as she looked at the man in front of her, "James Bronson, although I don't even know why I'm telling you this…my mother is a grown woman who is free to date if she so decides. He invited her to dinner and she was happy to get away and especially after…."

Sonny stopped as he picked up on the last of her statement, he was seething inside that James had gotten close enough to Alexis to ask her out but knew that he should've continue pressing for her to accompany them in their outing but after she had pleaded exhaustion he knew he didn't want to go any further without appearing suspicious, "After what? What happened Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "What's gotten into you Corinthos? Why are you acting like you care all of a sudden what happens to my mother? You haven't before and if you are showing concern its just out of a misguided sense of loss you feel for the void left by the typhoid terrier that you call an ex-wife and since that appears to be the case my mother needs to be the last thing you worry about."

Sonny growled pissed that she was incorrectly judging his motives for the reason he had suddenly started appearing more in their lives but refusing to give her the response he was so desperate to say, "What happened McCall? I don't have time for your attitude; I'm worried about Alexis here."

Sam sighed exhausted and not up for a fight, "Ric, your brother is what happened. Mom was about to leave on the date when Ric showed up and started saying all kinds of crap that upset my mother but fortunately James was here to put him in his place so there's nothing to worry about Sonny."

Sonny sat on the edge of the chair as he tried to figure out a game plan, he was not going to allow Alexis to get involved with a psychopath and he also had to put better restraints on his brother.

He stood up and said, "When Alexis gets home have her call me."

Sam crossed her arms and said, "Why Sonny? What do you need to discuss with my mother? Can't you let her be happy? Haven't you destroyed her life for enough in this lifetime? Let her get a little happiness it's the least she deserves."

Sonny didn't speak to her accusations instead storming out of the house and heading for his home.

**& - Break **

**Next Morning**

Sonny had a fitful night full of nightmares from the Metro Court. He couldn't imagine what he was going to do to get Alexis away from that man but whatever it was it had to be done quickly. As he walked down the stairs he pondered over the last couple of weeks and the fun that he had spending time with his daughter and to a lesser extent Alexis.

They were so wonderful together that he didn't want to ever have them separated.

As he poured himself a glass of water and reached for his pill bottle he looked up as his door came flying open and Nikolas Cassadine entered the room. He grimaced as he shut the door with a loud sound and stalked over to him and spoke accusingly, "What part of keep Alexis away from Craig didn't you understand Corinthos? Robin and I get home last night and he's stroking Alexis's hair while she slept. She spent all night at Wyndemere with that murderer keeping watch over her, my hands are tied but I need your help."

Sonny cursed under his breath, "I know okay Nikolas. I know and it wasn't in my plans for her to go out on a date with him, she begged off spending time with Kristina and me because she said she was still feeling weak from chemo I didn't push."

Nikolas sat down as he put his face in his hands before uttering a quick oath, "I'm sorry Sonny. You don't have the blame for this, I'm just frustrated. I'm at the mercy of a madman for my day to day life and now this same madman has taken a liking to my aunt who is oblivious to the fact that he's dangerous. I don't know what I'm going to do if something happens to her because of me."

Sonny nodded as he passed the young man a bottle of water before saying, "No apology needed. We are all stressed, are Robin and Patrick any closer to finding out the antidote?"

Nikolas shrugged, "We just barely got away with a vial of my blood which I guess was fortunate that he was out wooing Alexis at the time but it will still take time to locate all of the poisonous compounds and what drugs to use to counteract them with….I hate this Corinthos."

Sonny nodded and said, "I hate this too but you're doing all you can, I'll talk to Alexis today and I will make her see that she can't continue this way."

**& - Break**

After dropping her with a small kiss on the cheek her date left her on her front door the next morning. She opened the door slightly and peeked in and laughed aloud when she saw her daughter Sam curled up on the sofa with a blanket draped around her shoulders. Closing the door behind her, she leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her brow startling her awake.

She stretched as she looked at her mother who was sporting a healthy glow and said, "How was your date? Now I told you to not do anything I wouldn't do but getting back at 8 in the morning? That's definitely something I would do."

Alexis sat down next to her daughter on the sofa and sighed happily, "I had a wonderful time. James is nothing but a gentleman and a wonderful cook it seems. Unfortunately I'm a horrible date because halfway through the main course I fell asleep, this cancer is taking more out of me than I expected."

Sam leaned over and laid her head on her mother's shoulder, "I'm sure he understood that you have limitations besides the important part is that he asked you out in the first place isn't it?"

Alexis nodded with a soft smile, "I guess you're right. Was all quiet on the front after Kristina got home?"

Sam stood up as she folded the blanket nervously between her hands refusing to meet her mother's gaze so that she could tell her about the problem, "Sonny wasn't happy you were on a date with James. He demanded I tell him where you were and who you were with, he was definitely jealous."

Alexis snorted as she reached for the magazines on the table and started to straighten them out nervously before looking at her daughter, "How dare he? I mean he's allowed to switch partners like I switch wigs but heaven forbid I get involved with a man he goes caveman on me!"

Sam laughed at her mother's expression imagining her shuffling wigs the way Sonny shuffled dates but then said, "He wanted you to call him when you got in from your date, I'm pretty sure he's not going to be happy that he doesn't get a return call until this morning."

Alexis looked at the clock and said, "Well I'm going to shower, have breakfast with my daughters and then face the beast. I have a feeling that it might go easier for me if I meet him face to face."

**& - Break**

James Craig looked up as the visitor was escorted into the living room and he smirked when he realized he was in for another confrontation with the mini mobster of this town.

"Mr. Corinthos, you wanted to see me?"

Sonny sat down in front of the man he currently despised more than his own brother and said, "What will it take to make you walk away from Alexis? She's been through enough hell in her life so she shouldn't have to deal with you stalking her and not being honest of your true identity."

James smirked at the man who demanded he leave the woman he was currently enamored of alone and shook his head with determination, "You don't have to offer me anything Mr. Corinthos that is not a current offer on the table. I find that during my short tenure in Port Charles I haven't met a woman who's more brilliant, witty, and inviting than Alexis Davis. The fact that she is currently battling cancer just makes her more appealing to me. She has overcome many odds for me to ever look at her with anything but admiration."

Sonny growled under his breath, "You are just using her as a pawn in your game against Nikolas. How do you think she will feel if she finds out that you are the reason her nephew is fighting death on a day to day basis? Or you're the reason that he can't find happiness with the woman he loves? Do you think any of these will be a reason you will endear yourself to her?"

James sighed as he lay back, "You are correct, I didn't foresee the magic that she would suddenly bring to my life which is why I'm working on away to repay her for the trouble I'm currently putting her family through."

Sonny grimaced as he stood up, "Payback for her trouble? What is this grand idea that you are planning on using to help Alexis?"

James ignored the hint of disbelief that came out of Sonny's voice as he matter-of-factly stated, "I plan to remove the obstacle of Ric Lansing from the life of Alexis and have her retain custody of her daughter once and for all."

Sonny paused as he listened to the statement and wondered how to proceed. Ric was his brother and even though at times he loathed his very existence he was still family and you protected family even if they didn't deserve it. But snatching Molly away from Alexis had been one of the reasons he knew that he and his brother would never be friends again so did he dare interfere in a plan to right a wrong he personally believed had occurred? "How do you propose on doing that?"

James smirked, "By killing Ric Lansing of course? What else is there?"

**& - Break**

Alexis paused at Sonny's door wondering if she was making a huge mistake in deciding to proactively confront Sonny about whatever his problem was with her relationship with Mr. Bronson.

As the door opened and she was ushered quickly into the living room she couldn't help but believe that she had made the correct choice in confronting the problem dead on. If she allowed him to believe that she was afraid of him than that would give him the upper hand something she wasn't ready to concede to him just yet.

She sat down and stared at the man that was currently talking quickly on the phone in Spanish and wondered how differently her life would've been if she had remained by his side against all odds. Would Kristina still be alive? Would they still be best friends? Would he still be the only man she ever….She reprimanded herself for the thought as she remembered the heartache that came with loving Sonny Corinthos. You never had it easy because he never let you in, not completely and when he did it wasn't without strings.

As he ended his call he turned his full attention to her and Alexis squirmed in her chair, it almost felt like she was on trial for a crime and was about to be cross-examined by the best prosecutor in the land.

"Sonny, I received a message from Sam that you wanted me to call you. I didn't get until late and since I was already on my way out I decided to drop in to see what I can help you with."

Sitting down across from her he noticed the gaze she met him with as if daring him to say that her actions of late had been wrong, he wasn't in a position to judge but he didn't want her anywhere near the psychopath and since trying to fill her schedule didn't work he was left with no other choice, seduction.

He knew it wouldn't be a problem seducing her but the problem would be in her feelings once this whole charade ended, would she resent his very presence or would she be grateful that she had been saved in the long room from even more embarrassment.

He knew he had no other option so he plunged forward, "I don't want you seeing anyone."

The unbelieving snort that came out of Alexis's mouth was enough to know that he had set her off; it was purposefully what he wanted to do. One thing he could never resist was her in fight mode, when she fought him about decisions, when she fought him about his sexist remarks or when she dared him to do more she was irresistible.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Corinthos and leave."

Alexis rose when Sonny repeated his earlier statement again, "No more dates Alexis I mean it."

Alexis turned on her heel and met his glare with one of her own, "Or what Corinthos? Or what? I don't understand this sudden urge to review my dating habits but it's unacceptable. I'm a grown woman with 3 daughters I don't need anyone telling me who I can or can not see."

Sonny strode forward and pulled her arm to him and said, "This isn't a game Alexis. I don't want you with anyone."

Alexis walked to door after grabbing her purse and said, "You're crazy. Me they diagnose with DOD so I can get off with but the father of my second born, no he's just a sexist pig. I will see who I want when I want and you are the last person who can tell me anything."

He walked in front of her effectively shutting out her chance for escape, "I allowed you to go back to Ric because I knew you were just hiding from me and your feelings for me but this guy is taking it too far you don't want him he's just a pawn to you."

Alexis raised her hand as to slap him but he caught her hand within his as he jerked her to his side and brought his mouth to her and swallowed her protest. She immediately started struggling but after a few seconds was caught up in the explosive chemistry that is always present whenever they are together, not being able to help herself she dropped her things and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back full-force.

As the kiss ended and she pulled away and stepped back her chest was heaving in fright and disbelief but she wasn't too unaware to recognize his games even though Sonny was too thunderstruck to stop the hand that came across his face as she slapped him with all of her might and spat out, "You bastard. You won't do this to me, not again."

Trying to compose herself she grabbed all of her things and rushed out of his house. As she leaned against the brick the tears that she had been holding at bay started running down her cheeks as she ran a soft hand across her lips in remembrance that still were tinged with the taste of him. She stepped away and looked back at the house and turned to her car, frightened. He was still in her heart, he had never left and all it took was just one kiss for all of those feelings she thought she buried to come running back to the surface. She needed to be as far away from this place as soon as possible.

Meanwhile Sonny wasn't doing much better, he had imagined he had successfully suppressed all of those feelings from before, denial had become the word he had lived by the motto that helped him sleep at night. He had denied to Carly and to his best friend, Jason that she meant anything. But all along he knew he had known that those sweet lips of hers could always and would always make his pulse jump and everything inside of him shake. She was back in his skin and damned if he knew what to do now.  


* * *

**Kinda shocker, but kinda not huh?**


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter...

* * *

"He what!"

Alexis put a finger to her lips as she hushed her eldest daughter who was standing with her hands on her hips in disbelief at what her mother just said, "Sam your sister is trying to sleep upstairs, I would appreciate if it you didn't cause such a stir."

Sam sat back on the couch in disbelief as she watched her mother pace furiously around her living room and wondered what she would do with this latest information. She knew that her mother's feelings for Sonny Corinthos ran deep and even though Carly had always tried to act like they were one-sided she knew better. She knew that Sonny felt something for her mother, something that he didn't want to acknowledge for fear it might consume him but she had never expected that fear to manifest itself like this.

Alexis stopped as she came to a decision which she immediately shared with her child, "He's lost his mind. That is the only plausible explanation for what happened. He has lost his mind, one too many trips through the jungle of Carly's heart has made him flip out and pursue his past that has to be the answer."

Sam smirked, "Why does that have to be the answer Mom? Couldn't he still have feelings for you?"

Alexis had resumed pacing but upon hearing her daughter's words stopped again and Sam was shocked by the amount of emotion brimming in her eyes, "If Sonny ever had feelings for me I would be shocked, I was just a replacement for Carly while he figured out his heart. I thought it meant something more, but to him it was obvious it hadn't. I was used by the one person…."

As her mother's voice trailed off Sam got to see first-hand the damage that her relationship with Sonny had caused. She was humbled by the emotion she was showing, and was determined to protect her mother from whatever sick mind game Sonny was planning on doing to her mother.

She was startled from her thoughts by the knock at the door, Sam looked at her mother in question who said, "Please get that and if it's Sonny I don't want to see him."

Sam nodded and walked forward with determination to shield Sonny from her mother if he was her visitor but was pleasantly surprised when she opened the door and her mother's guest from last night was on the doorstep, "Mr. Bronson, what a surprise please come in."

Sam ushered him indoors but James halted on the landing and said, "I apologize but this isn't a social call, I'm afraid I have had a bit of a run in with Alexis's ex."

Alexis looked at her daughter frightfully and said, "Sonny?"

James stepped forward and handed her a piece of paper, "No I meant Mr. Lansing. After returning you home this morning he was waiting for me at my car with a warning to stay away from you, I blew it off as the jealous ramblings of an ex-husband but then when I returned home I found this note waiting for me."

_'Stay away from Alexis or it means your life.'_

Alexis gasped in disbelief as she looked at James and said, "Ric has really gone off the deep end."

She handed the note to her daughter and said, "Sam, please go get my purse. I'm going to handle this with Ric once and for all, I apologize James. I had no clue that he was this unbalanced, I will handle this immediately."

James nodded once and put a hand on her shoulder, "Do you imagine that you need me to accompany you? Where is he usually at this time?"

Alexis checked her watch, "He's at home with my daughter, I'm going over there to let him know that his scare tactics are not going to work and I will use this in court if I have to."

**& - Break**

"He wants Ric out of the picture."

Nikolas exhaled softly through his teeth and said, "How does he plan on doing that one? I mean granted he's not my favorite guy but I can't fathom murdering him simply for Alexis."

Sonny leaned forward as he met eyes with both Robin and Nikolas, "I think he's obsessed with Alexis. She challenges him, enthralls him and all he wants to do is please her so if he had to kill him to reach that objective he would. Alexis has become the center point of his world and that's the way he likes it."

Robin looked at her friend from many years, "Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

Sonny looked down, "I am, but that's not the reason I'm here. He wants Ric out of the picture at all costs because he knows that once Alexis finds out what he's been doing to her nephew he will have lost all chances with her…."

Nikolas rolls his eyes, "And murdering Ric will do what?"

Sonny snorted, "Murder is such a harsh word is what he told me. He plans to make it necessary for him to kill Ric in order to save Alexis and Molly and how will Alexis be able to resist him then?"

Robin cringed for many times since this whole dangerous game had begun and said, "He's truly crazy Nikolas. What are we going to do?"

Sonny looked at Nikolas who was staring at his watch, "We wait. He's holding my life in his hands and one wrong move and I'm dead he wins Alexis and there's nothing anyone can do."

Sonny stood up as he strode to the door and said, "I'm not going to sit back with my arms crossed, I'm going to do something."

**& - Break**

Alexis knocked forcefully on the steering wheel of her car in disbelief. All the drive she was wondering if she was losing her mind or if Sonny and Ric had conspired to make her believe that she was crazy. Either way she vowed that neither one of them would steal her peace of mind. She loved her daughters but she wouldn't allow their fathers to destroy the thread of sanity she was trying to create for them.

As she looked across at James Bronson who had graciously offered to drive her over her she was grateful she had the support of another man who was willing to help her shoulder some of this insanity, "I appreciate your willingness to help James. I know this can't be how you imagined having to close a business deal in Port Charles. I can assure you that for the most part the residents of Port Charles aren't as crazy as Ric Lansing he's one of the exceptions to the rule."

James smiled at her with a comforting grin and said, "I know that this isn't exactly easier for you either. I wondered if I was doing the right thing in letting you know about the threat. You must have more pressing matters on your plate to deal with besides a jealous husband."

Alexis snorted, "If I could only believe that jealousy was the true motive. Ric Lansing is a bug, an insect that needs to be exterminated. I allowed him to control my life for too long and I will not allow him to frighten away my friends."

James leaned forward as the car came to a start and placed his hand on top of hers and said, "Friends? Is that all we are to each other Alexis?"

Alexis cleared her throat nervous that she found herself in the middle of an emotional discussion so soon into her relationship and said, "I'd like to think we can become more, I hope we can become more and even with all of the craziness surrounding our lives I hope…," letting her voice trail off she hoped that she wouldn't be forced to admit that she was scared out of her mind at the possibility of letting any man in her life and especially after the confrontation that she had with Sonny yesterday. The thought of Sonny emboldened her a bit as she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Pulling back she was stunned to find herself held in place by James's hands on her face. The kiss was sweet and did nothing to stir the type of emotions she felt when she was with Sonny but it was a start. A start to a life she could try to live without him.

"Let's go confront my ex."

**& - Break**

"Where is she?"

Sam sighed long-sufferingly as she closed the door behind the uninvited guest. Sonny had appeared at the door not long after her mother and James had gone off to confront Ric for his threats. She was curious about why he was suddenly appearing at her door but she refused to dignify it with anything other than what her mother had stated.

"She's out; do you want to see Kristina?"

Staring at Alexis's eldest daughter pointedly he had to stop and smile to himself. If nothing else, learning that Alexis Davis was Sam McCall's mother had definitely done wonders for her personality. The woman was coming into her own as she benefitted from her mother's gentle care. She had become less self-centered, less argumentative and had come into her own. It was to her benefit but unfortunately to the detriment of her relationship with Jason. The two had parted ways when she wanted to spend more time with her mother and sisters as she grew closer. The breakup had been surprisingly amicable on both parties another sign that Alexis influence had worked wonders. Jason had been wary when he learned that Liz was pregnant with his child and he needed to tell Sam who took it surprisingly well as she grew closer to Cruz in her new job at the police station.

"I came to see Alexis but if Kristina is up of course I'll see my daughter. Where is she?"

Sam crossed her arms and ignored his question as she called for her sister who appeared at the top of the stairs and seeing him grinned with happiness as she skipped happily down the stairs and into his arms, "Daddy! Did you miss me?"

Sonny felt a grin come to his face in spite of all the turmoil going on in his life as he squeezed her to him and said, "Of course I did princess. I came to see your Mommy but Sam tells me she went out."

Kristina nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck before cuddling onto his chest, "She had to go see Uncle Ric about something and she took the man with the funny voices."

Sonny looked at Sam questioningly as he sat down on the chair with Kristina in his arms, he didn't want to interrogate his daughter about Alexis but she was definitely being more forthcoming about her whereabouts than Sam, "The man with the funny voices?"

Kristina nodded as she looked to her sister, "I told you about him Sam remember? When we went to the hospital he changed his voice and he taught me baccarat. You have to count til 9 Daddy, did you know that?"

Sonny smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair, "No I didn't know that. So Mommy and the man with the funny voices went to see Uncle Ric? How long ago baby?"

Kristina shrugged as she looked to her sister, "How long Sam?"

Not picking up on the underlying tension that stayed in the room Kristina looked to her sister for assistance in responding to her father's inquiry. Sam gritted her teeth as she spoke, "They left about thirty minutes ago."

* * *

Thoughts Please.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next installment, and we end on a happy note...It's the beginning of the end for a certain  
someone.**

James held back as he watched the woman in front of him command the conversation as she reamed out Ric Lansing for the supposed action of stalking. She would never know that he had fabricated this whole act to ensure that he could dispose of Ric in away that brought no suspicion on to him but also allowed him to remain the hero in the eyes of the woman he had come to love.

He didn't know how it had happened but over the past couple of weeks he had found himself becoming enthralled with how a woman like Alexis Davis still walked this earth with no man beside her side. He knew that it was sexist of him to assume that all women needed a man but someone who was so obviously brilliant and gifted he would've guessed had been snapped up by any number of suitors. However to see her alone and eager to start a new relationship made him question the intelligence of the men in this town. But as he went further into this town and learned that many considered Carly Corinthos Jax or whatever name she was going by these days to be the center of attention he deemed the men of Port Charles both blind and stupid. In front of them was a genuine woman who was not only smart but beautiful and would be more of an asset than the vacuum sucking Carly.

He had left his thoughts to himself as he continued to delve into her past and learning her likes, dislikes, and idiosyncrasies. He was curious as to any weaknesses she had and found that the only one she seemed to have been for Sonny Corinthos.

Sonny Corinthos.

He was a man that needed more investigation before he could figure him out. During the Metro Court situation he had consistently put his life on the line for the woman by his side. He had assumed he loved her above all else but as he continued with his relationship with Alexis he realize that she was the true object of his desire. She was the reason that he got up in the morning and even if he hadn't processed that fact he would soon because James was determined that if nothing else happened while he was in Port Charles, Alexis Davis would become his, forever.

**& - Break **

Alexis stared at Ric in disbelief as he avidly denied threatening James or sending any calls and felt that she was standing in the twilight zone, "So let me get this straight James made the threat up and the note as well? Come on Lansing, you can do better than that. We all know what you are capable of or have you forgotten that you tried to kill Carly and Liz?"

James stiffened at her side and placed a hand on Alexis's waist and said, "Alexis where is your daughter, Molly?"

Alexis smiled, "Today is her day with me James. She was taken over to Sam she called me before we got out of the car so we are alone here, why?"

James shook his head, "I think we are almost done here, I just need to have a talk with Mr. Lansing, why don't you wait in the car?"

Alexis wasn't the type of woman that was usually dismissed so being told that she was dismissed by the man she had endeavored to start a relationship with wasn't a welcome fact until Ric sneered at her, "Yes Alexis go to the car like you've been told. This doesn't concern you."

James sent her a comforting smile and then waited until she was outside before turning back to Ric and raising an eyebrow as he motioned to the loveseat in front of him. Ric nodded as James took a seat and said, "I apologize for the act that I had to put on but it was necessary we get a couple of things straight," as he crossed his legs he rolled back his pants leg and removed the revolver inside and continued, "I understand you believe that I might be dangerous because the truth is I am. Because of the danger though, I need you to know that Alexis intrigues me. She is smart, sexy and everything I want in a woman. However for some reason you are an annoyance to her and unfortunately that's something I can't allow."

Ric felt the trembling of fear inside of him as he stared in fear at the gun that was threatening his life, "What do you want from me?"

James smiled, "Now that's better Mr. Lansing, I'll lay out the terms of our deal and if you live up to them you will live but if you don't then my next visit won't purely be a social call."

**& - Break **

Sighing Alexis opened her door and entered the house to a darkened room. She sighed in exhaustion, telling off Ric had been exhausting something she hadn't expected to do and even though James had offered to take her out to eat she had pleaded exhaustion and returned home alone. As she entered her house she stopped as she saw Kristina asleep on her father's arm who was staring at her with intent in his eyes.

She paused on the step, "What do you want Sonny?" She whispered the harsh statement his way because she didn't want to disturb her daughter's sleep but was curious as to why he was once again here.

Sonny looked at her and said, "We need to discuss what happened between us yesterday."

Alexis sighed as she sat down on the edge of the couch, "Not at the moment. I just got back from another knockdown fight with your brother and the last thing I want in this world is to have another confrontation with you."

Sonny pressed a gentle kiss to his daughter's forehead as he lifted her in his arms and walked up the stairs and placed her in the bed. Sam had whisked Molly off stating she needed some time with her sister but she knew that she was patiently waiting for her mother's return fortunately though when he entered the girl's bedroom she was curled up in bed with her sister, Molly sleeping safely in her arms. Dropping Kristina in the bed next to her he made his way downstairs and looked at Alexis pacing and couldn't help but be transported emotionally back to an easier time when things were good between them.

"We kissed Alexis."

Alexis stopped mid-pace and shook her head, "You kissed me, there's a difference Corinthos. I didn't want your kiss."

The arrogant snort that Sonny let out only served to infuriate Alexis even more as she stared him down with a glare worthy of a Cassadine, "I didn't want the kiss Corinthos. You and I had our chance, a chance you used….You know Sonny why are we even discussing this? You are currently still pinning after Carly or whoever else is your woman of the moment, I was hurt by you once and I'm not going down that path again."

Sonny sat on the edge of her sofa and said, "We both made mistakes in our relationship."

This time the one to snort was Alexis as she rolled her eyes, "We didn't have a relationship we had a one-night stand. You won the bet, you got the lawyer in your bed, and you made everyone laugh at the lovesick lawyer, look why don't you just go?"

Sonny looked at her in shock, "That's not how things went down Alexis and you know that, you were there too. I cared about you, you were the one who sent me back to Carly you keep trying to forget that fact."

Alexis felt the anger that she had been choking on for years rise to the surface, "_I_ sent you back to Carly? _I_ sent you back to Carly, is that what you use to sleep at night? The man that I, you came to my door and told me that you loved Carly that you never stopped loving her, what was I supposed to do? Tell me, was I then supposed to confess my feelings for you so you could laugh? No, I didn't and yet you still did that, I'm not discussing this with you anymore. Stay out of my life, enjoy your daughter. Enjoy your freedom but leave me out of it."

Sonny stood up as he walked over to her and reached for her hand, "Why didn't you ever let me see how much I hurt you, you always put on this front that everything was okay? Well this time, I'm not walking away; I'm here to stay Alexis. I made mistakes but those mistakes will not make me lose you again."

The tears that she had been successfully holding at bay started falling down her cheeks, and even as Sonny was walking towards her to wipe them away she held up her hand in defense keeping him at bay. He was the father of her daughter but he was the only man who still had the power to break her.

She refused to look his way as he closed the door behind him, but even as the tears that had escaped had turned into quiet sobs; upon his exit were now full fledged sobs. She fell face forward on the couch and clutched the pillow to her face as she sobbed out the pain she had never let go of and wondered to herself when she would ever be over Sonny Corinthos.

Standing outside the house, Sonny wasn't faring any better. Remembering the tears and the anger that she still held inside of her behind their breakup was very real and hurt him just as deeply. This had started out as a game to keep her away from a dangerous man but was turning into so much more; it was turning into a chance to see where he made all the mistakes all those years ago and what he could do today to fix them. It was now turning into the fight of his life for the woman he could finally admit he had never stopped loving.

**& - Break **

_Later that Night_

She would never remember what woke her up that night but since her diagnosis of cancer sleep didn't come easy for her and especially not while she was fighting the effects of the chemotherapy on her body. The noise was quiet yet loud enough to not awaken the whole house but some antenna she possessed, maybe it could be considered as a mother antenna but whatever it was, it was enough because she flipped her legs over the side of the bed and reached for her robe.

As she opened the door to her bedroom she heard the faint sound of a baby crying. Tightening the sash on her robe she walked towards her daughter's Molly room and opened the door slowly, not prepared for the sight she was about to see. Ric was leaned over the crib of their daughter as he reached up and cradled the bundle in his arms preparing to disappear into the night.

"Ric?" Stunned in shock as she was she wasn't prepared for his reaction as he lunged at her, but thankfully years of Cassadine training had her sidestepping his action easily.

"Put Molly down, Ric and we can forget this incident ever happened."

Ric scowled as he stared at his ex-wife enraged that the instructions that he had been given by James were anything but accurate and he wondered what the hell was going to do about it now.

* * *

Yep, next chapter comes the end of pRic so its coming soon. You thought I was talking about Craig didn't you?  
Nope, still a couple more chapters till he's discovered.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't write action scenes very well, so bear with me through the death of 'pRic'...Let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Alexis gripped the side of the crib for strength as she stared at the face of her crying daughter and in the apparently insane face of her husband, well soon to be ex-husband anyway and knew true fear for as many times as she could count in her life.

"This is ridiculous Ric, put my daughter down."

Ric advanced forward intent on finishing out what he had been paid to do, this was the money he needed to leave the country, with his daughter he would have the new life that he always wanted and Alexis would be so crippled emotionally that she would regret ever letting him in her life.

Alexis reached for Molly even as the toddler was struggling out of her father's arms reaching for her mother and Alexis felt the tears well in her eyes as he daughter started crying as she struggled to be let out of her father's arms as she was helpless to do anything but watch, her strength was minimal these days and especially when she was fighting a strong person.

Swiping at Ric she managed to grip the back of his shirt and was rewarded for her efforts with a simple backslap across her face which set her daughter Molly into even more sobs.

"Ric this is crazy, let my daughter go." Having grown tired of all the games, he reached in his shirt for the weapon he had been holding back, a gun fortunately James had provided him with an unmarked weapon sure that he would have no need for it but if necessary he would be armed.

Waving the gun in her general direction he motioned for her to walk down the stairs, ahead of him as he cradled Molly in his arms. Stopping on the bottom step, Alexis couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had hoped that she could reason with her ex-husband but it was obvious that he was insane and her daughter could be injured if she didn't think fast.

Walking to the door she turned around and tried to reason with him once more, "Please Ric, don't do this."

She was saved from hearing his response as the knock on the door came, Ric swore under his breath as he looked at her and said, "Who did you call? Is this one of Sonny's men?"

Alexis didn't know who it was at the front door but would be forever grateful for their presence tonight; she opened her mouth and screamed at the same time as the door was kicked in and like a savior appeared James Bronson.

"James, he's trying to take Molly from me. He's lost his mind."

Ric looked at the man in front of him in complete confusion, from their conversation he thought their plan had been worked out perfectly and there was no need for his intervention. James looked at Ric and walked up to him, grateful for the element of surprise that was on his side as he reached for the infant who had not stopped crying since the whole ordeal began he moved Alexis behind his back and started to act the part of the anxious suitor.

James took Ric's shock to his advantage as he snatched the baby girl out of his arms and transferred the child to her mother's waiting arms as she stood behind James kissing the side of Molly's face as she looked in horror at the man her ex-husband had turned into.

Ric swore under his breath, "What kind of game are you playing here Bronson? Alexis, give me Molly back."

Alexis shook her head as she clutched her daughter closer to her refusing to focus on anything except for the fact that her daughter was finally back in her arms where she belonged, "Over my dead body."

James felt the smile work his way to his lips, things were working out exactly as he had planned, "Ric give me the gun, your life isn't worth it. We can forget everything that happened here tonight."

Ric rolled his eyes, "Yea right, I hand you the gun Alexis turns me in for attempted kidnapping and I lose custody of Molly forever. Forget it, Alexis give me my daughter and I'll let you live."

James advanced on Ric determined to end this game now as he jumped the man in front of him. He heard the screams of Alexis behind him and knew that his plan couldn't have worked better, he was fighting for Alexis, and her daughter and she would be forever grateful to him.

The guards that Sonny Corinthos had hired for the safety of his daughter and Alexis heard the scuffle as the gun misfired, they came running into the door, and suddenly as if a movie was in play, the ordeal was over.

A single gunshot was fired.

A single shot that ended the life of a man who had caused more damage in his years on this earth then the good he had brought to it, Ric Lansing was dead.

**& - Break**

"Boss, we got an issue."

Sonny swore under his breath as he reached for the clock next on the stand next to his bed. Ever since James Craig had entered into his life and subsequently the life of Alexis and his daughters he hadn't been sleeping at all so when the phone call came it didn't jolt him out of a restful sleep it just brought him into focus, "What time is it?"

"2:00 AM boss, listen I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but there was an incident at Ms. Davis's house."

The insomnia suddenly had disappeared as he was already getting out of bed and reaching for his clothes and said, "What happened?"

The guard on the other end of the phone spoke, "Listen I'm still shady on the details but from what I've heard it appears that Ric Lansing, Ms. Davis's ex-husband tried to break in the house and kidnap Molly. An altercation occurred and he was, well he's dead."

Sonny closed his eyes as he felt the news soak into his mind. "He's dead? Ric is dead. How?"

The bodyguard nodded and spoke, "Yes, I'm afraid so it was a single gunshot wound to the head, the police are at Ms. Davis's house right now."

Sonny nodded and said, "Pull the car around I'll be downstairs in fifteen minutes."

**& - Break**

The cup of tea was placed gently into her shaking hands by James Bronson who hadn't left her side since the trying ordeal and frankly she was grateful for his emotional support. She didn't know what she would've done if he hadn't come over when he had, she forget to ask him what had he been doing there but she was more concerned with getting her daughter back from her ex-husband. Her head was suddenly pressed into his shoulder as she exhaled a deep breath and looked at him with a grateful smile, "Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would've done if he had actually taken Molly away from me. She's my daughter; she's a part of me and if I had lost her….," she let her voice trail off as the memories ran through her head again.

Kissing her forehead he nodded, secretly pleased that his plan had worked out so well. It had helped that he had sent Molly upstairs with her mother while he placed the blank bullets that were in Ric's guns with real ones and had created a fake record to trace the untraceable gun all making the squeaky clean gun now make the impeccable Ric Lansing appear as guilty as his brother had been.

The knock on the door startled Alexis and he soothed her quietly before going to the door and opening it to Kristina and Sam who came running in fear resident on both of their faces. They pushed him out of the way as they crowded their mother and James allowed it. It gave him a chance to prepare the next part of his plan.

He nodded to Alexis as he excused himself and went outside. He reached for his cell phone when he heard the swearing next to him. Closing the phone he turned to the latest guest and said, "Why Mr. Corinthos this is definitely a surprise? Are you here to give your condolences to the newly widowed Mrs. Lansing? She's inside with her daughters."

"You killed him didn't you?"

Crossing his arms in front of him he looked at him and said, "When I want something I go after it and I don't let anything stop me, unlike you who I've seen dances around your feelings until it's too late. Your brother met an untimely death when he tried to kidnap his own daughter from her mother. It's not a course I would recommend."

Sonny stepped in front of him his bodyguards flanking his sides, "What will it take for you to leave my family alone? I want you away from Alexis."

The door opened as Kristina came running outside with tears in her eyes as she reached for her Daddy and began sobbing, "Daddy. Uncle Ric is dead; he tried to take Molly from us."

Cradling his grieving daughter in his arms he focused his attention on her and vowed to deal with James Craig at a later date but now his priority was his daughter and Alexis.

**& - Break**

Sam stroked her mother's hair as she laid her head across her lap and said, "Mom, when James called me I thought the worst. I thought the chemo had a bad side effect or you had fainted again, I never imagined Ric would try to take Molly from you."

Alexis turned her head into her daughter's leg as she felt a sob rise in her throat, "It was horrible Sam. I couldn't protect my own daughter because I was too weak. I finally placed my hand on Ric's shoulder and he slapped me, I never felt more weak or worthless at that moment. He made me believe that tonight was the last time I would see my youngest child."

The tears fell quickly down her cheeks as Sam swore and damned Ric Lansing to hell for all eternity. She was just grateful that her mother had James Bronson by her side, she didn't want to think what would've happened if he hadn't been there. As the door opened and Sonny walked in with Kristina in his arms Sam stiffened on the couch. Her mother wasn't up for another fight tonight and especially one with the man who still left her mother's emotions tied in a knot.

She decided to go for the amicable route, "Sonny."

The nod was barely perceptible as he nodded back and looked to Alexis on the couch and felt his heart tied up in knots. After their argument or discussion as he tried to call it, he had gone home and rewound in his mind the events that had lead up to the night where he chose Carly and realized that every word out of Alexis's mouth was true. She had loved him enough to let him go back to Carly even if he was self-destructive with her by his side. Seeing James Craig move in on what he had just decided he wanted again made him come to the realization, that if he lost her he would lose his world.

Walking to the couch he sat on the edge of the couch and positioned Kristina in his arms as he gently placed a hand on her back. Sitting up Alexis smiled softly at him, "I'm sorry Sonny. I know he was your brother," cradling his chin in her hand she looked down. For all of the hatred and bad blood that lay between the two, he was still his brother.

Touching the side of her hand, "Alexis he was going to take Molly, I understand the guards did what they had to do."

Nodding Alexis looked down, "He was crazy Sonny, he lost his mind and I'm just sorry I couldn't do more to help him." Sam cleared her throat as she recognized the intimacy of the moment and reached for her sister as she spoke, "Mom I'm going upstairs I'm spending the night with Kristina in her room."

Alexis broke off from her conversation to look at her daughter and shake her head, "Sam, you don't have to do that you have enough on your plate without worrying about what's going on here."

Sam rolled her eyes as she pressed a gentle kiss to her mother's forehead, "No arguments or I'm going to start calling you Ma again, there is nowhere else I would rather be tonight."

Alexis nodded and after Sam took the stairs she turned back to Sonny who was watching her with awe as he spoke, "She reminds me so much of you that it's almost hard to believe that you didn't have her to raise her whole life."

She looked down as she felt the tears rise to her eyes again at the thought of what she had been through this night, without another thought she was wrapped in Sonny's arms as he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. The sobs wouldn't stop as the memories washed through her head, but they were calmed by the gentle kisses being pressed against her hair and every place Sonny could reach.

The door opened stopping the soft sobs as James walked down the stairs and up to her silently seething inside. This whole production had been made to draw himself closer to Alexis not Sonny Corinthos. If nothing changed he was going to have to rethink Sonny's position in her life, "Alexis, I think its best if I go."

Sonny was blatant in his response to that statement, "You should've never come."

Alexis gasped as she leaned her head off his chest to stare at his face which was immovable in his glare at the man in Alexis's home, "Sonny if it wasn't for him Ric might have actually gotten away with Molly, I'm grateful to him."

James shook his head, "I'm just glad I was able to help."

Sonny looked up and said, "And how did you happen to be here just at the right moment?"

James looked at Sonny with a dangerous glint in his eye that Alexis wasn't privy to, she interrupted Sonny's interrogation and said, "I'm sorry James, he's just worried about his daughter. You don't have to answer any questions; the police handled the interrogation part sufficiently."

James smiled politely at her as she rose and said, "There's no explanation needed I promise you Alexis, I'll see you tomorrow."

Alexis bit her bottom lip and said, "If you don't mind I would really like it if you spent the night here, on the couch I mean, on the couch. I'll just feel safer if someone can be here all night."

Sonny shook his head and said, "You have bodyguards here who won't have any problems staying the night or you could just ask me, there's no reason to put Mr. Bronson out, is it? To put Mr. Bronson out of his home would be unnecessary."

James smiled as he focused his attention on Alexis, maybe Sonny Corinthos wasn't as much of a problem as he previously thought, and said "It's not problem at all Alexis, I'll be happy to stay."

* * *

Thoughts please!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** While there is really no plausible excuse for the length in updates (Ike, Gustav and whatever else hit Texas), I wanted you guys to know I didn't forget about my stories so here is a short update while I try to shake my muse awake...Please be patient with me! :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ric is dead."

Nikolas and Robin looked at Sonny in shock, disbelief and then sorrow. He had called the early morning meeting after spending the night pacing furious that Alexis had asked James to spend the night on her sofa instead of him and he had accepted his plan was working and there was nothing Sonny could do about it but seethe in silence.

Nikolas swore under his breath, "He followed through on his threat, what happened?"

Sonny shrugged, "The details are still sketchy but from what I gathered Ric was supposedly trying to kidnap Molly and Alexis tried to stop him but was unable to, however like the true psychopath that he is James Craig stepped in and saved the day causing Ric's death."

"It all sounds so macabre when you put it like that; I simply appealed to Mr. Lansing's weak side and then exploited his weakness which led to his death. I told him that he could get all the money in the world from me if he would kidnap Molly away from Alexis; I led him to believe that I didn't want any other children in my way when I won Alexis's hand and he was only too happy to oblige especially since it signified hurting Alexis. I gave him a fake gun, with fake bullets and then set back and let the family drama unfold and stepped in when necessary." None of the occupants of the room had noticed that James Craig was listening to their conversation and only entering the room when he deemed it necessary and had now adapted a stationary position behind the sofa.

Robin felt the anger threaten to choke her as she looked at the man in front of her and said, "You are a sick bastard you know that? People are dead because of you and you don't even care do you?"

As he sat down and crossed his legs, "It's all to an end, my dear. It's all to an end."

Nikolas who had been suspiciously silent during the whole exchange said, "To what end Craig? To what end?"

James looked at him, pleasantly surprised with the recent turn of events. Alexis had made him breakfast and they had talked for hours on end and he was feeling better about his unfolding plan and decided to let his companions know, "Why to my marriage to Alexis Davis of course."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alexis looked at her girls sitting around the kitchen table and wondered if she was strong enough to handle what was ahead of her, she knew she had to be but in between fighting cancer, Sonny and well kind of Ric she knew that she wasn't in a position to continue fighting alone.

Sam smiled at her mother, "I just spoke to Cruz, and he said that all of the paperwork was handled speedily because it was you. The case will be closed sometime this week as soon as they trace the gun that Ric had on him."

Kristina was engrossed in her cereal and her cartoons and wasn't paying any attention to their conversation even still Alexis looked to see if Kristina had flinched at the notice but she was happy to note she wasn't paying them any mind, "I never knew Sam, I never guessed that he was capable of something so horrible. He was not supposed to be like that, I can't even begin to fathom how I'm going to explain this to Molly when she gets older."

Sam smiled at her mother, "You'll do this with the same grace and dignity that you do everything, come on you have to get ready for chemo and I need to get ready for work. I want to make sure the commissioner doesn't sit on his ass any longer."

"Don't curse Sam." Sam looked over at her sister shocked that she had been paying to their conversation as she curbed her sister's speech. Rolling her eyes Sam smiled at her mother and said, "I'm going to get ready, are you going to be good here today?"

Alexis nodded, "I need to get with Sonny about funeral arrangements. I know that Ric was on the way to being my ex-husband but Sonny is his brother and might want a say in the funeral."

Sam rolled her eyes, "He'll be lucky if he gets a pine box, listen Mom call me if you need me."

Reaching over she embraced her daughter holding her against her and said, "I love you. Thank you for last night; you'll never know what it means that you were by my side during all of this."

Sam shrugged off her gratitude with a simple, "Mom, I love you and my family I'll always try to be there for you when you need me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You will never marry Alexis. That I promise you," His vehement reply was only echoed in the words uttered by Robin and Nikolas.

James crossed his legs as he surveyed each of them and said, "I'm sorry to hear that, I had been counting on your attendance at the wedding. I will marry Alexis Davis and I promise you that if you try and stop me, you will only be rushing your own memorial."

Sonny leaned forward, "You won't marry Alexis, I will not allow you anywhere near her. She is mine."

James cocked his head as he searched Sonny's eyes, "You know Mr. Corinthos, I think you actually believe what you are saying but unfortunately you are at a disadvantage where Ms. Davis is concerned she doesn't trust you and I just saved her life and that of her daughter she is indebted to me while she just tolerates you for the sake of Kristina."

Sonny swore under his breath, "The emotions that Alexis and I share go far beyond whatever drama you concoct to imagine yourself with her."

Nikolas and Robin exchanged glances at the heated argument as Robin cleared her throat and began speaking, "Excuse me, the testosterone in this room is out of control. James, you can't be serious, you can't marry Alexis there are too many people in this town who recognize you notwithstanding the fact that you seem to get off on torturing the people Alexis cares about which won't sit very well with her."

James shrugged as he surveyed his fingertips as if already perceiving that problem and had worked out a solution, "I'm planning to move out of the country after the wedding. We will start again in another country, Alexis is fluent in many languages from what I hear and it will do wonders for her treatment to get out of this town that had caused her so much pain," he directs this last statement towards Sonny who was silently seething, and finished with a flourish, "not to mention the emotional good it will do her daughters."

Standing suddenly he announced, "I'm planning on paying a visit to Alexis I want to make sure that she doesn't need my assistance in preparing the arrangements for the funeral."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flicking his lighter constantly did nothing for his sour mood but confirm that he was fighting a losing battle, he knew he loved Alexis with all of his heart and he was going to lose her. He was going to lose her to a psychopath because he waited too long to confess what she did to him, what she did for him and what she meant to him. The feeling in his stomach was cutting him like a knife, as if someone had purposely stabbed him there and left him bleeding.

Was that what she felt when he left her?

He prayed not because he wouldn't wish this feeling on anyone, she had loved him unconditionally and he had done nothing to deserve that love, and now, now when he should be able to rely on their friendship even that he had destroyed. When the ordeal was over he only prayed he could convince her of the sincerity of his feelings.

The knock on the door startled him from his thoughts as Max stuck his head in the door, "Boss, Ms. Davis is here."

Sonny looked up shocked and motioned for her to enter. She came in and he took a moment to admire her beauty that never failed to shine through even when she was struck with tragedy. Clothed in a simple yet elegant black pinstriped suit, with her hair pulled back in a single, ponytail she was the epitome of professionalism and strength at the same time and he only wished he had taken advantage of what was at his fingertips when he had the chance too.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?"

Alexis cleared her throat as she looked at Max who even though curious, quickly excused himself from the room as she was sitting on the couch preparing for their talk. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a manila envelope, and sat down, "I'm trying to complete the funeral program for Ric and I need your input."

Sighing Sonny sat down next to her grateful for her nearness, "Why are you doing this now? I'm sure you had any number of people who offered to help you with this."

The smile that lit her lips was brief even as she shook her head, "I need to do this for my daughter. I'm single again and even though it was my plan after everything, this still wasn't the way I wanted to have it happen, especially not for Molly's sake."

Sonny rose from the sofa and walked over to the wet bar and poured her a glass of water and brought it back to the couch as he sat back down next to her just grateful to be able to talk to her calmly, "Breathe Alexis. You aren't alone, you will never be alone Alexis."

As she sipped on the water she was handed she rolled her eyes not noticing Sonny's face darken as she spoke, "James told me the same thing, he told me I would always be able to count on him but I think its time I stepped up to the plate, if I'm going to be parenting my children and fighting this illness I need to again start doing some things on my own."

As Alexis finished her spiel she looked over and noticed the scowl that was now resident on Sonny's face, shaking her head she started to rise when he placed a halting arm on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I promise I won't talk about your _boyfriend_."

Alexis pulled her arm away and sat down on the edge of the sofa, "He's not my boyfriend, he's a friend, but I won't deny I'm attracted to him although I still don't understand why that is any of your concern."

Sonny smiled as he heard the defensive tone in her voice, she wasn't completely immune to his charms either otherwise she wouldn't be putting up such a front; "You're attracted to him?"

Alexis nodded and said, "He's been there for me when I needed a friend."

Sonny leaned forward and pulled her wrist into his hands and said, "And what am I?"

Alexis felt herself drawn into his gaze as the papers forgotten she turned of all her attention to him and got lost up in the intensity of his gaze and before she realized it she was in his arms and his mouth was on hers. He had a tight grip on the back of her neck as he directed her mouth to his and proceeded to draw all the oxygen out of her diseased lungs as he kissed her into oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: While there's no excuse for the length in updates, just know I haven't forgotten about this story. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Alexis didn't know how she ended up straddling Sonny's lap but when she gained knowledge of her actions she was on top of him while he pressed insistently into her as she kissed him back just as feverishly. Sonny tore her suit jacket off her shoulders and her shirt before she came aware again and by then she was sitting in her bra and panties on top of Sonny Corinthos straddling his lap. It felt vaguely familiar and even though the rush of adrenaline was exciting she knew what happened next and knew it had to stop.

That's when she woke up and realized what she had been about to do, she shook her head and rolled off his lap and curled up in the corner of the couch, reaching for her shirt without another word. The heavy breathing from the other side of the couch did nothing to calm the beating of her heart.

She couldn't look Sonny in the eyes because she knew that there would be nothing in this earth that would stop her from making love to him at that moment, she motioned to the manila folder and squeaked out, "Funeral!" desperately trying to bring them back on topic.

Sonny brushed a hand over his face as he tried to regain his composure he had forgotten how well they fit when they made love he had never met another woman who could meet and exceed his passion, that one night had been embedded in his brain and no matter how many times he tried to exorcise her ghost it always remained. And now the dreams would be back in full Technicolor for him to remember night after night wondering why they couldn't be reality once again.

"Alexis?"

The jerky shake of her head was all the confirmation that he needed that she was just as shaken as he was, "Honey, lets talk about this."

Alexis looked up and said, "How many times did I wish that we could've talked? That we could discuss this but we never did and now it's too late Sonny, its too late."

Clutching the shirt in her hand she ran a quick hand through her hair in hopes to calm some part of her body. Throwing the shirt over her head she said, "So about the funeral."

"Alexis!"

She jerked up startled by the tone in his voice and met his eyes for the first time and saw that they were brimming with emotion similar to what was stirring in her heart and said, "Sonny."

Leaning forward she cradled his cheek in her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and said, "Goodbye Sonny."

Sonny wouldn't let her pull away as he grabbed her back into his arms and thrust his tongue into her mouth and was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back with the same intensity but then broke away and laid her head on his chest trying to regain some sense of balance. Curling up with her in his arms was the closest thing to heaven in his mind and even though it was completely contradictory to all of the actions they just had he was nevertheless grateful that she was in his arms.

Stroking her hair, he spoke softly, "Rest Alexis, just rest we will deal with the funeral and our feelings later. Right now, all you have to do is rest honey."

Alexis looked up from his chest in shock that he understood that after awakening that tornado of emotions within her all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball cry, he always did have a knack of understanding her well. She smiled as she noticed the understanding and compassion in his gaze and nodded once before laying her head on his chest and falling asleep soundly her mind cherishing the memories that had happened only moments before.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam smiled at Cruz as he cradled Molly in his arms rocking her to sleep while gently singing her a lullaby in Spanish that calmed her down. It has been weeks since they last seen each other but when he had appeared at her mother's doorstep today she couldn't deny the bout of happiness that touched her heart at the realization that she was not the only one missing their relationship.

Leaning up she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and said, "I'm glad you're here, I've missed you the last couple of days but with everything going on," she bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her sleeping sister's head to punctuate her statement.

Cruz smiled in understanding and said, "I know what's going on and believe me I wish this visit was purely social but it's actually about Ric."

Sam's easy smile fell off her lips as she sat down on the couch and looked up at Cruz in fear, "What now? I don't know if my mother can take too much more of this bad news where Ric is concerned."

Cruz walked over to the crib and placing the sleeping toddler down as he pulled out the papers that he carried with him that Sam hadn't noticed until now, "The report came back on the unmarked gun that we located in Ric's possession."

Sam looked at him with confusion on her eyes, "It was unmarked so how could you trace the gun without serial numbers?"

Cruz shrugged as he sat down next to her and said, "Forensics these days. They were able to pull the numbers before they were scratched off with a razor; the gun even though it was unmarked was traced back to Sonny Corinthos."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He could do nothing but be entranced by the sight of her sleeping and he was worried at the same time. It didn't make it any easier the feelings that she stirred in his heart. What he thought was a closed chapter in his life was now open and they were just beginning to write their story together. He didn't know if he was strong enough to face what came ahead, this had all started as the way to keep Alexis away from the dangerous and deadly James Craig but now had turned into something more, something vital. He needed her to function and he was afraid that once she found out the truth, it would be over and he would be lost without her in his life again.

He heard the yawn from the sofa and felt a smile play on his lips as he reached for the breakfast tray that was still warming under the plate. When she had gently fallen asleep in his arms, the only thing he had noticed besides how right it felt that she was there was the fact that she was losing weight and while he attributed much of her weight loss to the fact that chemo took her appetite away it still didn't make him feel any better about the whole situation. He had always admired the way she filled out a suit and today was no different.

"You awake Alexis?"

The gentle voice prodding at her conscious was enough to make her snuggle back into the comfortable couch and sleep for more hours when the past couple of hours ran through her mind as she realized where she was at and the events leading up to her nap. She shot up on the couch in shock as she looked at Sonny shyly and then in surprise as what was sitting in front of her, "You cooked for me? You haven't done that in…," Picking up on her train of thought he finished the sentence for her, "I haven't cooked for you in years but I think today deserves remembrance don't you?"

Alexis refused to answer as she instead focused on the plate in front of her in delight and said, "What did you make?"

Sonny smiled as he lifted the top off the plate and then handed her a napkin, "Strawberry pancakes. I happen to know they are a personal favorite of yours and I've never been able to look at a strawberry in the same way since I met you."

Sam paced back and forth as she checked her watch and wondered where her mother could've disappeared to but tried to focus on the fact that her major enemy was no longer. She only prayed that this latest news wouldn't cause a permanent rift between Alexis and Sonny. Not that she wasn't pleased that her mother was getting along amicably with her daughter's father but there was something disconcerting about the way that Sonny would look at her mother sometimes it was almost wistful in a variety and definitely something that she would ponder over later.

The knock on the door proved just the distraction she needed to put her train of thoughts back on track, answering the door she smiled at the man who had become a permanent presence in her mother's life in the past months, "James, please come in."

The smile that he greeted her with both comforted and unnerved her; there was something about the man in front of her that made her wonder if he could truly be the man for her mother.

"I'm sorry to disturb what I'm sure is a painful time in everyone's lives but I wanted to extend my condolences as well as offer any assistance if it's required. Is your mother available for a visitor?"

Sam offered him a seat and then after she offered him refreshments which he politely refused she answered his question, "My mom is over at Sonny's house. Sonny and Ric were brothers," she said as an explanation.

"She wanted to consult with Sonny the details of the funeral to ensure that all her bases were covered. She should actually be getting back anytime now if you want to wait you are definitely welcome too, I know she would love to see you."

"Thank you Samantha, if I may call you that I do believe I will wait for your mother's return."

"Breakfast was…breakfast was wonderful. Thank you Sonny." The smile she was graced with made her happy that she had given him the pleasure of being in his house at all, let alone eat his food and then gave him a compliment.

Sonny nodded and said, "While you were sleeping, I handled the funeral arrangements. The church, the funeral service and the burial all that is waiting is the date and time."

Alexis felt her mouth slide open in shock, disbelief and then finally relief, "Thank you Sonny. I appreciate you handling this for me I don't usually like to ask for help or surrender control but you always have a knack to know when I need you don't you?"

Sonny smiled as he looked at her, "You mean the same way you always know when I need you? You have the ability to see the front that I put on for the rest of the world and do whatever it takes to make sure that I don't close myself inside me. It's kinda unnerving isn't it?"

Alexis instantly knew what he was talking about, "That there is another person out there that knows you so well inside and out that they can give you what you need before you even ask? Yes, it was something that Ned always complained about our friendship, he didn't understand how I could let you in without thinking twice but Ned always had to push before I could ever let him in."

Sonny snorted at the mention of her ex fiancée and said, "Well I don't even need to mention the list of Carly's complaints where you were concerned."

Alexis smiled at that as she looked at the folder on the coffee table afraid to look him in the eye as she voiced her next question, "Why did you go back to her Sonny if you knew what we meant to each other?"  


* * *

**Two updates in a day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  


* * *

The question she asked in a quiet voice let him know that he needed to answer this question with all of the truth he could handle because his future depended on it. He didn't want her to know how badly he had pined for her in his life after he went back to Carly but he also didn't want her to believe she didn't mean anything to him, "It was easier. That is probably the best and worst explanation I can give you Alexis. You made me stop; you made me want to be better. So much so that when the time came I didn't know how to continue to make you proud, Carly never asked anything of me. She didn't expect much and it was easier to fall back into old patterns than to face the fact that I might have to change to be with you."

Alexis sighed sadly as she pulled the folder off the table and stood up, "Thanks for breakfast and your help with the arrangements."

Sonny looked at her and said, "You don't have anything to say Alexis?"

Alexis looked back at him, "What is there to say Sonny that hasn't already been said? I do appreciate you telling me the truth, I always wonder if you viewed me as damaged or something because of everything I went through at the Cassadine's hands. Maybe I was too needy, too emotional I didn't know but it made me second guess everything I thought I knew about myself. It made me second-guess me, you were that one who saw so deeply into me that I didn't know where you started and I begin that when it happened I wondered what I had done."

Sonny heard the hurt behind her words and ached to ease the pain resident in her eyes, "Alexis, it was never you. Please understand that."

Walking to the door she placed her hand on the knob as she looked at him, "It was always about me Sonny don't you understand that? I wasn't enough for you and with everything I felt for you not being enough for you wasn't being enough for me. There isn't any other explanation that made sense to me at the time."

Sonny ran up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders grateful that she didn't pull away although knowing he should, he pressed his cheek against hers, "I never felt worthy of you, at times I still don't. You have always been out of my league but you were never the problem Alexis please understand that. I was a fool and even if it's too late for us, I need you to know that I will always regret not staying and fighting like the man you saw in me for us."

Kissing her cheek he stepped back even as the stiffness she had adapted melted from her shoulders as she walked out of the door without looking back.  
**  
&&&&-Break**

Alexis walked into her house emotionally exhausted from her truth telling session with Sonny. She had gotten answers to questions that she thought she would take with her to the grave. She smiled at the sight she saw when she walked in, James was playing on the floor with Kristina flanked on one side and Sam on the other with Molly happily clapping her hands in his lap.

"Welcome home, Ms. Davis."

She smiled at James and felt the same ease that she always did when she was with him settle over her chest like a warm blanket and wondered if this was enough to live out her days, love had already cost her too much. Maybe she was destined to be with someone where love wasn't a factor but companionship and familiarity was the only ingredients needed to be happy.

Setting her purse down, she sat in the chair as she watched her girls happily play with the new friend in her life. Sam rose up off the floor and said, "How was chemo?"

Alexis looked up and said, "Chemo was chemo. How were the girls?"

Sam motioned to her sisters and said, "They were wonderful, Cruz was over to see you but he ended up playing with Molly for awhile and then James came over but they were both wonderful."

Alexis smiled as she listened to the play-by-play of her girls day and said, "So it sounds like you've had a busy morning, how is Cruz? Was there something more about the case?"

Sam nodded but then motioned that they needed to speak outside, she looked pointedly at James who said, "Feel free to go and discuss what you need to in private."

Alexis smiled gratefully at him as she followed her daughter out onto the porch and said, "So tell me what did Cruz tell you about Ric?"

Sam sighed and said, "The supposedly unmarked gun was traced back to Sonny Mom. Ric got the gun from Sonny."  
**  
&&&&-Break**

"How close are you to getting an antidote?"

Sonny barged into Wyndemere like there was a pack of dogs attacking his heels. Robin raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the wet bar and poured himself a drink and said, "How long Robin?"

Robin leaned back from taking Nikolas's temperature and said, "We should have some results this week. Why is there something we need to discuss?"

Sonny gulped his drink down in one gulp as he looked at them and said, "Alexis is in danger if we don't put this bastard away. He's inched his way into her world until he manipulates her time completely."

Nikolas who had been lying in a resting position on the couch snorted in disbelief as he raised his head and said, "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? That's what you used to do to Alexis all the time remember? You manipulated her time until she was completely devoted to you and everything that was you even forsaking her Cassadine duties because you said that you needed her."

Sonny scowled as he looked at Alexis's nephew and said, "Look you were the one who asked me for help not the other way around remember?"

Robin looked at the two of them and said, "Will someone let me on what is going on here? All I'm hearing is that Sonny's concerned about Alexis."

Nikolas smiled at his friend, "Sonny is more than concerned about Alexis, he's jealous. Robin, James Craig is doing to Alexis what he did to my aunt 6 years ago."

Sonny swore under his breath, "There is a big difference; I cared about your Aunt."

Nikolas rolled his eyes, "Cared about her so much that you knocked her up and then left her to run back to Carly who did nothing but make my aunt, your supposed best friend's life a living hell? Please, you didn't care about her."

Sonny tightened his grip on the glass, "I love her Nikolas."

The simple words spoken with such meaning had Nikolas stop in his tracks and shake his head, "You can't love her Sonny. You don't get to; I called you in on this because I know that you can be cold blooded where my aunt is concerned. It's almost to an end and then you can go back to pretending she never existed."

Sonny felt the rage rise in his throat, "I love her Nikolas. I always have, I was just too chicken to admit it, because it would've required me to change and I didn't want to because I was scared but being with her these last couple of weeks, having her in my arms…," as his voice trailed off he didn't realize that Nikolas was already rising off the couch even while Robin restrained him.

After ensuring that Nikolas wasn't in a position to cause World War III in the living room she turned to Sonny and said, "Sit down Sonny, we need to talk. What really happened between you and Alexis? What made her love you and then hate you?"

Sonny opened his mouth to begin when Nikolas interrupted, "I'll tell you exactly what happened Robin, he used my Aunt. My aunt went through hell in her childhood, hell she's a Cassadine what do you expect? She went through hell in her childhood and the only thing that kept her alive all those years was my Uncle Stefan, they were distanced and that loyalty, that love and that trust was just waiting to be given to someone. For some reason she could never give that love to Ned, I don't know why especially considering Ned loved her back just as intensely but she couldn't. Sonny became her client, then her friend and then her everything. He kept her dangling while he was deciding whether or not he wanted to go through another round with Carly and then he dropped her. Dropped her in a manner that her heart shattered, I don't know if I've ever seen her that broken."

Robin looked at Sonny who's face had grown tenser with each moment as Nikolas expounded on what his version of the events were and then wondered if there was any truth to what was being said, she didn't have to wait long because Sonny nodded, "He's right. I helped destroy Alexis and god help me it wasn't until all of this crap started happening that I realized how wrong I was, but hear this Nikolas, I have a chance to win her back. I'm not going to waste it; I want her back in my life, for good this time."

**&&&&-Break**

Sitting on the porch at the beach house had seemed like a good idea at the time but she didn't want to think of the cold chill that was coming off from the beach or her daughters sleeping inside oblivious to the turmoil in her heart even after James left recognizing that they needed to be alone to discuss family business. She heard the door open but even without speaking said, "What do I do with this information?"

Sam smiled as she realized that her mother had automatically expected her to come outside and comfort her, she started to feel that thread of emotion that she had been bonding with her mother strengthen everyday, "What do you want to do with it?" Closing the door behind her she leaned against the railing as she watched her mother sip her tea and said, "Sonny didn't put the gun in Ric's hands you know. I mean with as deranged as Ric was towards the end he probably broke into the warehouse…"

Alexis nodded and shrugged, "I don't doubt it. I need to know what I do with Sonny."

Sam looked at her mother in confusion, "Why do you have to do anything with Sonny?"

Alexis looked into her teacup as she pondered whether she should tell her daughter everything that happened with Sonny as of late, "We almost made love when I went to discuss Ric's funeral program with him."

Sam's mouth fell open like a fish and Alexis was quick to lean over and shut it close, "Mom! I mean how could you?"

Alexis closed her eyes as she gathered her knees under her and said, "It's hard not to fall back into old patterns. I loved the man with all of my heart you know? At one time, I considered spending my whole life with this man apart from what everyone warned me was correct and safer. He was in my heart and I didn't know any different."

Sam nodded, "Do you still want Sonny?"

Alexis shrugged as she stood up, not wanting to focus on her train of thoughts as she voiced, "I never not wanted Sonny Sam he was the one he decided he didn't want me," crossing her arms in front of her she looked at her daughter, "I just can't do this with him again. I can't give my whole heart for him to break. No matter how much he means to me, I won't do that to myself again. I just can't."

Sam nodded as she patted her mother on the hand and said, "Mom I understand. Thanks for letting me in, I know this is a sensitive subject for you."

The haunted look in her mother's eyes didn't vanish and Sam came to a decision about what she needed to do to ensure that that look stayed far away from her mother's eyes.

**Next Morning**

James smiled as Alexis waved him over to her and the girls who were currently playing by the side of the beach and said, "What are the lovely Davis women doing in this sun?"

Alexis smiled at him as she stood up while cradling Molly on her hip and gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, "We were just playing outside enjoying this wonderful sun. What are you doing here?"

James shrugged as he sat down on the lawn and started playing with the baby in her lap, "How are you doing today, and I mean of everything Alexis? I know that these last couple of days has been anything but tranquil and with your cancer I got concerned and decided to come see you…"

Alexis smiled softly touched by the concern she heard evident in his voice, touching his hand softly, "These days have been hard, but they have been especially easier to deal with you having you by my side. I haven't had a chance to ask you about the business that brought you to Port Charles in the first place, how are the negotiations going with Nikolas?"

James flinched inwardly curious if she was genuinely curious or if her nephew had ratted him out, looking in her eyes he didn't see anything that would alert him to a difference in her tone with him, noting none he answered easily, "The contract negotiations are moving along smoothly, our business should be finished sometime next week."

Alexis looked down as she turned her attention back to her daughter Kristina who was playing cautiously at the edge of the beach and said, "I'll be one person sorry to see you leave Port Charles."

James felt a rush of emotion listening to the sad twinge to her voice, touching her shoulder softly he moved in to press a gentle kiss to her cheek but was pleasantly surprised when she moved her head and met her lips with his in a soft, sweet kiss. Touching his face softly she pulled back with a smile even as she heard a voice behind her clear their throat.

Blushing she looked behind her to see her nephew looking at her with something akin to horror.

**&&&&-Break**

After dropping the boys back at Carly's house he had noticed that the once pain in his heart that was resident at the thought of leaving his family was no longer there. Instead there was a great sadness that the family he had created with Carly hadn't been strong enough to withstand all obstacles. He knew now he wanted something different, something his heart was longing for, but he didn't know how to obtain.

Alexis.

Alexis and his girls.

He wanted the whole package damn it and he was crazy enough to admit that wanting something didn't mean that you would get it. In this case especially it was a sure bet, you wouldn't get it. He had waited too late to evaluate what Alexis truly meant in his life and now that he had knew what she meant to him he was going to lose her. If he didn't lose her when he stole her away from James Craig he was going to lose her when she found out why he had been so adamant about them not being together in the first place. For a man who didn't like to lose he was placed in a losing position.

The knock on the door infuriated him because he had left explicit instructions with all of his bodyguards and staff that he was not to be disturbed. Crossing over to the door he yanked it open with a rough, "What?"

The whirlwind that pushed her way into the den was the last person he expected to see but when she turned on him and held up her hand to slap him he was quicker than her and caught her hand mid-air, "Sam it's certainly nice to see you. How can I help you?"

Sam yanked her hand out of his grasp as she spat out, "I want you to leave my mother alone or so help me god Sonny Corinthos, I'll shoot you."

* * *

**Done for the day, back to writing.... Thoughts please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**What Lies Beneath Chapter 11**

**A/N: Getting back into writing Sexis again.**

* * *

"Nikolas?"

Alexis rose swiftly a smile lighting her face at the sight of her nephew who she embraced warmly much to the discomfort of the man on the ground. As Nikolas wrapped his arms around his aunt and stared James Craig in the face the feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach didn't go away. This man was dangerous and he had an unhealthy obsession with the woman in his arms.

The one Cassadine that was sane in a family of wolves he had said to Emily and now her life was in danger and instead of proactively doing something to stop him he had setup a deadly game of cat and mouse in hopes that James would lose his curiosity with her aunt and go on to another subject. Unfortunately, to date that hadn't been the case.

Alexis pulled back and said, "This is certainly a surprise, why don't we all come inside? I think Viola made some lemonade and I made some cookies yesterday."

Alexis hurried over to get a pouting Kristina from the water, who when she found out the reason for her leaving the water was her surprise visitor was only too happy to oblige. After drying her off with a towel she ran into Nikolas's arms for a hug while James helped Alexis with Molly who went into his arms with minimal fuss as she watched her mother hurriedly pick up all of her items as she efficiently moved her sudden party to the living room.

Closing the door she smiled at her guests when Nikolas piped up, "You can't bake Aunt, so who made the cookies?"

Alexis stuck out her tongue happy at the visit and the company and rolled off, "Nestle Kibblers."

Laughing Nikolas waited until Alexis and Kristina were out of the room before he rose and yanked his cousin out of James's arms cradling her startled face with a beaming smile and spoke through clenched teeth to the intruder, "What are you doing here?"

James crossed his legs, "I was having a delightful talk with your aunt until your arrival. Why are you here?"

Nikolas laughed sarcastically as he looked at the man he currently loathed more than anyone he had ever known and spoke, "I'm the one with blood ties to Alexis, you have no reason to be here and I'd appreciate if you leave before she comes back from the kitchen."

James rolled his eyes and said, "I don't think so," as Alexis came out of the kitchen a plateful of cookies followed behind by a skipping Kristina who carried beverages for everyone in attendance.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"As much as I would love to know why you just tried to slap me Sam, I'm not in the mood for visitors so please leave."

Sam snorted as she crossed her arms standing her ground, "That's just it? The great Sonny Corinthos dismisses me and I'm supposed to what just leave? No Sonny, this time you are going to listen to me and you are going to hear me."

Sonny walked over to the wet bar tempted to pour himself a drink to handle whatever problem she had come to lay on his doorstep, taking a deep breath he questioned, "What do you need?"

Sam sat down as she tossed her purse in the chair, "It's not what I need. It's what my mother deserves, and that's closure from her relationship with you and that's something you are going to provide her with by leaving her alone. I don't know what your game is and whether you're just bored because Carly actually appears happy with Jax or because you need something to do but my mother's feelings aren't something that should be manipulated and especially after all she's been through at your hands."

Sonny swore under his breath, "If this is about Alexis, this is definitely something I'm not going to discuss with you. Alexis and I have a lot of stuff to work through and we don't need you in the middle of our problems."

Sam looked at him in disbelief, "You call almost making love to my mother stuff to work through? You've lost your mind, the only problem my mother needs to work through is how and when to get rid of you. You are a thorn in her side and it's about time she gets to live her life without the shadow of Sonny Corinthos hanging over her head."

Reaching for her purse she stood and said, "I hope we understand each other."

Sonny felt a smile cross his lips as he heard the fire that was present in Sam's voice and knew that she would one day make Alexis even more proud than she was now her mirror image fighting for her loved ones, but for now it depended upon him to be honest with her, "I love her Sam, I know that now. I can't lose her, I won't walk away."

Sam looked down at him sadly, "You don't know the meaning of the word Sonny you never have, so please leave my mother alone."

**  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What is this I hear about someone leaving?"

Kristina pouted as she walked towards the table and spread out the glasses and turned with a pout on the two men in attendance, "You just got here Nikolas, you can't go now!"

Nikolas smiled and bent down to his cousin's level and embraced her warmly and placed her on his shoulders as he glanced warily at James and then back at his aunt who was beaming with happiness. Sitting down on the chair he turned to Alexis and said, "I'm staying, I don't know if Mr. Bronson can though."

James glanced at his watch, cursing silently as he realized that the business he was actually in Port Charles to attend to, had gotten lost in the mix of getting more quality time with the woman in front of him, "I'm afraid Nikolas is correct. Unfortunately Alexis, I have a conference call that I must make and all of my paperwork is at Wyndemere."

Alexis nodded in understanding, "I can understand that, I can't wait to get back to work being down by a disease is definitely something I would wish on my worst enemy. I'll walk you out."

James smiled at Nikolas, kissed both Molly and Kristina and placed his hand in the small of Alexis's back as he walked her outside and they stood on the deck and overlooked the water. Sighing quietly as he stood next to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with he mused about the choices he had made since he had arrived in this town. He had not counted on having to kill Ric Lansing however it had happened and since he couldn't look back he knew it was for the best.

"You look a million miles away, is something wrong James?"

Smiling at her intuitiveness he shook his head and said, "Just wondering if you would accept a dinner invitation from me for tomorrow evening, I know its could be considered as a bad taste due to the events of the past couple of days but I think you need to relax. There's something I wanted to discuss with you anyway, and its best if it's done in private."

Alexis bit her bottom lip as she pondered whether it would be wise to leave the girls alone and then shook her head as she heard her eldest daughters voice in her head telling her that she needed to focus on herself, "I'd love to, what time are you picking me up?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Carly barged into his office with all of her usual exuberance and threw her purse in the chair as she stared at Sonny who was on the phone. After finishing his business he sighed, "Carly, how can I help you?"

Sitting down in the chair across from his desk she said, "Okay, what's going on with you? The boys have noted that you are upset about something. I would think it's about me but from the look in your eye its not so who is it? What Chippie has caught your eye this time?"

Sonny leaned back in his chair, "Chippie?"

Carly raised an eyebrow, "It's a saying, who is she?"

Sonny looked at the clock on his desk, "Alexis."

Carly laughed and said, "I wondered how long it would take you to wake up!"

Sonny stood up and stared at her in shock while walking to his cooler and pulling out two bottles of water for them, "You aren't surprised?"

Carly shrugged as she opened her bottle with a flourish and gulped down large sips, "Contrary to what I felt, I knew that I would never be equal to her in your eyes. Oh, you tried to act as though she meant nothing but if she hadn't I wouldn't have done the things I did."

Sonny sat on the edge of the desk, "Do I even want to know?"

Carly finished off the bottle while looking at him and said, "When I tell you what I did, you'll hate me and while I'm not trying to get back with you, I am having a nice relationship with the father of my children and I'm not in the mood for another fight so I'll tell you this, I fought dirty. I fought wrong and Alexis knew. She could've called me on a lot of my crap but she didn't because she cared about you too much."

Sonny pushed himself forward and walked back around his desk and sat in his chair as he viewed his ex, "Would we have ever worked out? Or was I just kidding myself?"

Carly shrugged as she stood reaching for her purse and said, "I'm happily married to Jax, but I think what we wanted was real it was just not the right fit. I'm loud, you're quiet."

Sonny laughed, "I told Alexis that same thing once, while she was trying to convince me to go back to you."

Carly looked down, "She fought for me too you know, I was a bitch to her. I did everything in my power to keep her away and she still fought for me no matter what I did because she was loyal to you. I never could be her in your eyes could I?"

Sonny didn't speak as he looked down and only looked her way when she called his name with a question, "Sonny, can't you be honest with me? Would I ever have been equal to Alexis in your eyes?"

The silence was her answer as she reached for the door, "Talk to Alexis, Sonny. Tell her how you feel and if she still cares, don't ever let her go."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Walking back in the house, Alexis reached for Molly out of her crib and turned to Nikolas who was caught up in a lively conversation with Kristina, "So did you guys enjoy the cookies?"

Nikolas looked at her, with a smirk and said, "Best batch you ever made Aunt."

Sticking her tongue out at her nephew she turned to Kristina and said, "So young lady what do you need to do now that are you in such a hurry to get off too?"

Kristina inched herself off Nikolas's lap and said, "I'm going to take a bath. Viola said she was making the water nice and warm for me."

She gave Nikolas a hug and kiss, the same to her sister and mother before scampering up the stairs leaving Nikolas alone with Alexis and Molly who was quickly falling fast asleep on her mother's arm and said, "So what brings the prince to my house today?"

Shrugging he reached for the drink, careful to keep the shaking to a minimum and said, "I didn't know I had to have an appointment to come over. I heard about everything that happened with Ric and since you didn't call…."

Looking down sheepishly Alexis, uttered a quick apology, "I knew I forgot to call somebody. I'm sorry it was just in the middle of everything with Ric and Sonny here I didn't have time to call the other overbearing man in my life."

Laughing at her joke Nikolas said, "So Sonny gave you a hard time? What about?"

Reaching for the cup of tea that she had placed there prior she grimaced, "He's upset because he thinks I've been spending too much time with James. I don't know what his problem with him is but its not going to stop our friendship."

Nikolas met his Aunt's eyes, "As long as that is all it is."

Alexis looked at her nephew questioningly, "And if it isn't? We've shared a couple of kisses but nothing that should concern either Sonny or you. I mean, I realize that he could be concerned about my choice of men after Ric but I'm cured of psychos I promise."

Nikolas wanted to scream the truth out but knew that until he had the antidote in his fingers he wasn't in a position to demand anything, "I think he's just concerned about you. I know you are concerned for him. When those robbers took over the Metro Court, you didn't leave until you knew Sonny was okay, there is still something there."

Alexis shook her head, "It's the concern that any mother would have for the father of her child. Kristina adores Sonny and if something happened to him she would be devastated."

Nikolas snorted disbelievingly, "This is me Aunt. You can't fool me, I see right through this façade you are putting on, you still have feelings for Sonny maybe you always have."

Alexis closed her eyes as she heard the voice of her nephew prick at her conscience, "Sonny is my past Nikolas. He has to stay buried there for everyone's sakes."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Corinthos."

"Sonny, can you talk?"

Nodding Sonny dismissed the people in his office as he turned his attention the caller on the phone, "Yea Robin I'm free what's going on?"

The sigh on the other end of the phone did nothing to booster his spirits, "I have bad news, and worse news Sonny, which do you want first?"

Gripping the receiver of the phone he prayed that it wasn't something permanent, "What is the bad news Robin?"

Robin slipped into doctor's mode as her tone became all business, "We've isolated the compound and are working on the antidote, however some of the ingredients remain a mystery and will take an extra week or so to fix. We need to buy time so this facade with Alexis and James has to continue if we want to save Nikolas's life."

Swearing under his voice he imagined the face of Alexis and his daughters smiling with James Craig standing next to them and had to suppress a shiver, "What's the worse news Robin?"

Robin cleared her throat hesitant to voice her next thoughts for fear that it would cause a war, "James had a package delivered to the house today, from all appearances it was an engagement ring. Sonny, I think James Craig is going to propose to Alexis tomorrow."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nikolas picked up the saucers, cups, and leftover cookies while his aunt napped quietly on the sofa. On his third trip back from the kitchen he noticed that Sam was at the front door, smiling he opened the door and turned to her, "Hey, I was wondering where you were?"

Brushing a gentle kiss against her cheek he smiled as she closed the door behind her snuck a glance at the sleeping woman on the sofa and sighed in relief before setting her purse down. "You know she's been sleeping erratically lately. Are you coming to the funeral?"

Checking his watch he wondered if James Craig would have the antidote prepared for him in time and mentally crossed his fingers that it would happen, "Yes, if all goes well with my call later on today. How has she been?"

Sam shrugged as she stared at her mother and said, "It appears that she's taking it well but I know that she's holding back. It hurts and not just because Ric is dead and Molly's father is no more, it hurts because she wasn't able to protect her daughter from a madman. It doesn't help that Sonny has been around Mom confusing her feelings."

Nikolas looked at her in question, "Sonny?"

Sam nodded as she sat down on the edge of the couch, sighed and spoke, "Look I wasn't around when my Mom and Sonny were together. I didn't know what their relationship consisted of but whatever it is, ran deep because I never seen Alexis so flustered. It's always that way when she's in his presence."

Nikolas sighed and motioned to the front door and Sam picking upon his silent signals covered her mother with the throw draping the couch and followed her cousin out the front door and turned to him in question, "So what did you want to say?"

Nikolas looked out at the water as he wondered about how much to tell Sam, she was his aunt's daughter but she was also an ex-lover of Sonny but at looking at her he could see that all she wanted was to help her mother and that was the same position he was in, "Sonny is the love of Alexis's life."

Sam looked at her cousin strangely, "How do you know that?"

Nikolas smirked, "She ran away from her wedding to Ned, only married Ric because she was trying to keep Kristina away from Sonny. When she was with Sonny she was happy, I saw it even though I didn't want too. It wasn't easy to imagine that your aunt was consistently putting her life in danger no matter what anyone else thought, she was happy he became her best friend, even seemingly closer than Stefan at times… and Sonny I still don't know what their time together meant to him."

Sam looked down, "So is he it for Mom then? I mean I always thought she seemed a little too concerned about Sonny, and that was even before I knew she was my mother and knew the thread that was between them. I never understood why she went from one extreme to another with him."

Nikolas gazed at his cousin, "She probably never gave as much of herself as she did with Sonny. He didn't demand it and that's what Alexis liked, to be in control. They are really alike in a lot of ways. Ways I would never try to explain because sometimes even I don't understand it. You just can't pick who you'll fall in love with."

Sam nodded in agreement and then asked, "Is she still in love with him?"

Nikolas looked back at the couch and hoped against hope she wasn't because if this plan blew up in their faces he could lose more than his life, "I don't know, I really don't know Sam."

* * *

A/N: Writing the backstory is taking longer than I expected. I didn't want to leave anything out. I'll try to work on the story this weekend and have an update sometime next week. Let me know your thoughts and whether I should continue.


	12. Chapter 12

**What Lies Beneath**  
_Chapter 12_

_A/N: As promised here's the next update to this story._

_

* * *

_**Next Day**

The funeral was uneventful, with Alexis, her daughters and Sonny in attendance. Nikolas had made a quick appearance but then pleading exhaustion had excused himself. As she walked around the house in quiet contemplation, she saw Sonny rocking Molly to sleep as Kristina patiently waited for him to read her story. After the funeral she had been too exhausted to protest with Sonny who had entered the house and proceeded to take over everything ensuring food was taken care of and all of the guests were attended to.

It definitely made for an interesting day as she watched Sonny single handedly run her house and she quietly sat to the side allowing him the pleasure of handling everything. The one person she hadn't seen at the funeral who she was actually looking forward to seeing was James Bronson. He had called afterwards to plead forgiveness and even though she had offered it to him graciously she couldn't help but feel a little put out that he hadn't attended. She didn't know what she was feeling for this new man that had suddenly appeared in her life but she didn't want to focus on the repercussions at this time.

Sonny appeared at her side with a cup of coffee in his hand and she realized that her thoughts must've transported her away because both girls were sleeping quietly on the couch and they were alone in the house.

Taking the cup of coffee out of his hand she asked, "Sam?"

Sonny smiled, "She had to go to work, they called her in she was on call."

Nodding Alexis sipped the rich brew in front of her and as the warmth slid down her throat she couldn't help but let a contented moan escape her mouth, "I missed this."

"Coffee?"

Raising a haughty eyebrow at him she refused to answer the question and said, "Thanks. Thank you for everything, it was a wonderful service."

Sonny shrugged as he sat down across from her laying his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his arms, "It was probably more than he deserved but I didn't want to deny that he was Molly's father, and deserved to be remembered in some fashion."

Taking another sip of the coffee she nodded in agreement and said, "Without telling me anything illegal how are things in the coffee business?"

Cracking a dimple Sonny said, "Counselor, are you aiming at becoming my lawyer again?"

Rolling her eyes Alexis finished off her cup and started to rise as Sonny leaned over at the same time to halt her movements, "It's not necessary, I got this."

Pushing her back on the couch he disappeared into the kitchen with the two empty coffee mugs returning later with some biscotti. Shaking her head Alexis said, "I appreciate the gesture but I'm too full from that lunch to even think about dessert."

Sonny nodded and said, "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Checking her watch Alexis mused, "I have a date in about four hours that I need to get ready for, just in time to take a nap."

The easy smile that had graced his face for their conversation disappeared as he stared to protest, "Alexis, don't go out with James tonight. Stay here with me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Walking slowly he began to arch his back and stretch his muscles allowing the events of the past couple of hours roll off his back. Pouring himself a drink he sat on the couch to ponder what had occurred in the hours before.

The funeral of Ric Lansing.

What was supposed to be a moment of triumph for him turned into a time of rage as he watched his rival corner and steal the attention of the lady of his dreams.

_Alexis._

She was always in his thoughts and today was no different, he had begun the day with the intention of remaining at her side the whole day to support her and enjoy watching the finished product of the plan he had set into motion. It hadn't turned out like that, like the hypocrites the citizens of Port Charles were they all came out to partake in the spectacle of the funeral of Richard Lansing.

A spectacle that included many of the people he had held for ransom during the Metro Court situation, too numerous to count and as such leaving him no doubt in his mind that he couldn't make an appearance at the funeral for his own protection.

But for the protection of Sonny Corinthos, he had better think of a way to move himself out of the life of Alexis otherwise he would lose his, having to watch him cradle her in his arms, caress her hair, squeeze her hands had him wanting to storm in the middle of the funeral and jerk that unworthy peon from her side. He didn't deserve to breathe the same air as Alexis yet there he was by her side offering her unconditional support and love where he should've been.

As he sipped on the whiskey in his glass he wondered how he was going to get rid of Sonny Corinthos once and for all when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking up he met Nikolas Cassadine's glare with one of his own, "What can I do for you today Nikolas?

Nikolas strode over to him, "I heard you purchased an engagement ring for my aunt and I'm here to tell you that if it's the last thing I do in this world, you will never become her husband."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So, do you need help taking the girls upstairs or can you handle this task on your own as well," pointedly looking him in the eye she completely ignored his question and tried to change the subject.

She was unsuccessful because he wouldn't be deterred, "Alexis, why don't you break your date and stay here with me tonight?"

Alexis ignored him as she reached for Molly, pulling the young girl in her arms who didn't like being jolted out of her position and momentarily awakened to shoot her mother with a glare before falling promptly back asleep; Alexis took the stairs and placed the toddler in her bed. Smoothing a blanket over her body, she kissed her on the cheek and closed the door behind her only to encounter Sonny in the hall.

Placing an arm on her back he guided her down the stairs, "We will discuss what you are avoiding Alexis."

Alexis sighed as she sat down on the couch and met Sonny's eyes, "There's nothing to discuss, you asked me to break my date with James Bronson, and I've decided to ignore your request and do what I need to do."

Sonny sighed as he sat down next to her, "What you need to do is let me love you."

Alexis's strangled cough stopped her immediate refusal of his last statement. She reached for a glass of water before turning him a glare that was worthy of the name Cassadine and said, "Love me? When did you ever love me Corinthos? I was the only one providing you with unconditional loyalty, support, and love and you paid me back all of my feelings with the stab in the heart that I will never recover from."

Sonny shot up and said, "We are going to discuss the past once and for all Alexis. You keep throwing out tidbits of how I hurt you, how I made you feel, but what about how you made me feel? I loved you and when I wanted you to fight for me, hell fight for us, you told me to go back to Carly!"

Alexis bit her bottom lip to keep from spewing all of the hatred that she was currently feeling as she looked at him seething, "If there was one there you should've known about me Corinthos was that I wasn't a fighter. I only fought and still fight for my clients in court but I never once, never in all the years of living in that hell I could a house fought for anything for myself and you knew that. I started fighting the day I met you, I fought the love I felt for you, I fought the fear you made me feel, I fought it all until Carly came back from the dead. I stopped fighting that day Sonny, and I won't fight anymore for you or us. You've exhausted all my energy fighting for you, and now the only thing I want is peace. Peace that I find with James. A peace that I can't live without so no I won't break my date with James because he can give me what you never have, and its something that I know I can't live without."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The laugh would've normally unnerved Nikolas but today he wasn't prepared to stop for anything in front of the madman determined to destroy his aunt. Pulling out a gun he placed it on the table and then raised a single eyebrow at James Craig, "That gun is the guarantee that you are going to leave my aunt alone. She doesn't deserve to have someone leech like you in her life."

James glared at the man before him and said, "I see you've become knowledgeable about how to rifle through my belongings however that doesn't constitute that you've won, only that you've guessed my next move. Indeed, I plan on proposing to your Aunt tonight and I'm hoping that she will accept but that has nothing to do with our dealings."

Nikolas smirked at the madman in front of him, "And just what do you think will happen when I can't come to her wedding because I'm dying of the poison injection you gave me? Or when you are finally forced to respond for all of the destruction you have caused, what then?"

James stood up and refilled his glass and then turned to Nikolas, "I was thinking about that, what say we call a truce?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The silence in the house was deafening to the two occupants who still roamed downstairs. Alexis had been trying to keep herself calm with the presence of Sonny in her house but his insistence that she break her date and the way he had been chasing her lately was causing her to wear a hole in the carpet. Even as she paced the living room, always glancing his way but never meeting his eyes, it was easier this way.

Stopping in front of the couch she stared at him and said, "I'm not Carly."

Sonny who had been silent, content to bathe himself in her presence as he watched her mind race as she came up with a way to shut him out of her life again. She had succeeded once and he promised himself she wouldn't succeed again, "And I'm not Ned."

Staring at him incredulously she asked, "What does Ned have to do with this?"

Sonny leaned forward and met her gaze with a sly smile, "I could pose you the same question regarding Carly."

Miffed Alexis, sat in the chair directly across from him, "There is no comparison between Ned and Carly and the effects that both had on our relationship. Carly was the center of your world right up until the point you broke my heart and hell she still is today because no one will be able to convince me that you aren't flirting with me as away to win her back, it's the sick game the two of you have."

Sonny shook his head knowing that there was some truth to her words but he didn't want her to believe that Carly was the sole reason he didn't want her to go on this date, "Carly is and will always be an important part of my past but that's all Alexis. She's married now, there's nothing I can do to change that."

Alexis stood up and shook her head, "It's never stopped you before Corinthos. You were only too happy to interrupt her marriage when it served your purpose."

Sonny walked over to her and stopped her nervous movements and said, "Maybe that is true but it doesn't stop the truth of the statement that I don't want her now. You are what I want Alexis the only one I want."

Staring into his eyes she felt herself get lost in the magic of his gaze as she raised a gentle hand and cradled his chin, pulling his face slowly to her until finally their lips met. Slowly Alexis began to deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him insistently, which Sonny was only too happy to oblige.

The sound of a cell phone ringing broke the magic of the moment as Alexis pulled back quickly breathing heavily, and rubbing her fingers desperately over her lips trying to erase the memory of what had been the only moments before. Sonny swore under his breath as he answered the phone, "What?"

Alexis felt a smile come to her lips as she heard the desperate urgency in his tone letting her know he had been as affected as she had by their kiss, the brief smile lasted only a second as she heard his conversation continue, "No Carly, listen Carly."

Feeling the weight of the truth in front of her she turned and fled up the stairs not listening to the calling of Sonny behind her. Closing her bedroom door she locked it before sitting on the edge of the bed and trying to calm down the unnatural beating of her heart as she came to the realization of what she had always known but never wanted to accept, Carly would always come first for Sonny. Always.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"A truce? What is in that drink of yours?" Nikolas glared at James Craig as he damned him to the most painful death a Cassadine could manage and said, "The only truce I want is with you dead and my aunt free of your presence."

James felt a laugh bubble up as he heard the impassioned oath being uttered by the man in front of him, "It is true that it is not in my best interest if you were to disappear from the life of Alexis. You are too vital to here, I underestimated your relationship. What I don't underestimate is the fact that you want to live, you want to love and to be able to do that you will need the antidote for the poison pulsating through your veins. An antidote that only I have the cure for."

Nikolas smirked and said, "Supposing I decide to play your game, what do I get out of it? What do I win besides the knowledge that to save my own hide I gave my unsuspecting aunt to the wolf."

James leaned forward with a grin, "Now, now Nikolas there's no need to exaggerate we are both reasonable businessmen I'm sure we can come to some sort of an arrangement that would allow me to remain in the life of your Aunt and you still keep your life. We have to find this way otherwise, I'll be forced to take more drastic measures to achieve my goal."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The knock on the door went unanswered even after it had been repeated at least ten more times. After two more insistent knocks the door slowly opened shedding light in the darkened room. A dark haired woman stuck her head in the door and whispered, "Sonny?"

The silence was once again her answer as Robin Scorpio pushed open the door and flipped on the lights and jumped at the sight in front of her. Sonny was sitting in the dark with a bottle of alcohol in front of him and an empty glass, "Sonny!"

Walking forward she proceeded to check his vital signs and when she was assured he was breathing began trying to shake him out of his stupor when her hands were stilled as Sonny grabbed her shoulders, "What are you doing here Robin?"

Robin inhaled a deep sigh of relief but then noticed the absence of the smell of alcohol on his breath and was curious, "What is that bottle doing half empty if you're not drinking it?"

Sonny shrugged and said, "I've been pondering my life through the amber color liquid and you know what Robin?"

Robin sat down next to him, relived that the apparent crisis was over and reached for the glass and poured herself a shot of brandy, "What Sonny?"

Sonny met her eyes with a sad smile, "I don't deserve Alexis."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Putting the finishing touches on her outfit she surveyed herself in the mirror. For the night of her ex-husband's funeral she definitely looked decent. It was definitely something a Cassadine would do, have a date the same night of the man who caused you so much harm but she was focusing on another fact. The fact that James Bronson was exactly what she needed in her life at this moment was why she kept this date. She didn't want to imagine what she would be doing if he hadn't appeared when he did and the least she could do is accept an invitation from him especially after he called so apologetically for not being able to attend Ric's memorial.

Sonny.

That was another man in her life that had her world turned upside down, she thought she was over the feelings that he provoked in her but the only thing she seemed to confirm was that those same feelings were as strong as ever and wouldn't be denied. If she had any chance of moving on with her life without Sonny in it, she was going to have to start somewhere and James Bronson was the perfect start.

As the knock on the door came she exhaled a deep breath and walked down the stairs, crossing her fingers in hopes that the events of tonight would change the turn of her life for the better.

* * *

A/N: We are about 2-3 chapters away from catching up in current time, thanks for sticking with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**What Lies Beneath  
Chapter 13**

**A/N: Two updates in one day, thoughts Please!**

* * *

"Even if I can convince her that I really love her Robin, when she finds out that I only got close to her in the first place to keep away from that psychopath she won't forgive me and I can't blame her." Sonny cursed under his breath as he looked at his friend and said, "What really sucks is that I brought this all on myself."

Robin rubbed a soothing hand over his back and said, "How can you say that Sonny? You didn't set these events in motion, that's James Craig's fault and you know that."

Sonny shook his head, "I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about me. I knew all along, I knew all along what Alexis meant to me but it was easier to brush off those feelings other than confront them. I'm the worst kind of coward, the kind who only wants what he can't have. If I lose Alexis…."

He let his voice trail off as Robin walked over and turned on the lights in the darkened living room and said, "Sonny, this isn't the man that I know and love. You have to stop thinking so negatively, we are close to getting an antidote for Nikolas and soon this whole nightmare will be over."

Sonny snorted disbelievingly, "Will that be before or after James proposes to Alexis and she accepts?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You look gorgeous Alexis."

A blush rose to her cheeks as he complimented her appearance for the fifth time since picking her up for the date and said, "If you say that anymore tonight, I'll know you're lying. You look handsome yourself, I would ask what the occasion is but that could be seen rather morbid in light of recent events."

James felt a smile rise to his lips, even with the death of Ric Lansing she hadn't lost that undeniable light that made her so irresistible and said, "You are right, it could be perceived as rather tacky on our parts to be on a date in light of the fact that you just buried your ex-husband yesterday."

Reaching for a glass of wine, she took a sip and said, "I've learned that it's not worth the effort to worry about what others might be saying or thinking about you."

James raised his glass and said, "I will toast to that."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I kissed her Robin, I was close to making love to her tonight but then Carly called," the sigh that came out of Robin's mouth didn't go unnoticed by Sonny as he looked at her questioningly.

Robin sat across from him and said, "I'm not one to tell you how to run your life but let's face it Alexis could be tired of Carly always coming first for you. I mean what do women like Alexis and I have to do for us to mean as much to you as Carly? She calls and you drop everything; Alexis could just be tired of coming in second best to that bitch."

Ashamed of her tirade Robin sat down and closed her eyes as she spoke again to Sonny, "She helped destroy my relationship with Jason, she worms her way into these men's lives and lies and I don't understand why everyone keeps defending her, even you. You are here crying because you love Alexis but she's scared because she knows that Carly will always come first in your life. How must that feel?"

Sonny sat back, as he looked at the friend that he loved like a sister and spoke, "I know that you have your issues with Carly, so does Alexis but she's always going to be a part of my life. She's the mother of two of my children."

Robin snorted as she pulled her bag on her arms and said, "Yes she's the mother of two of your children but she's never been put in her proper place where you're concerned. If you love her, fine then leave Alexis the hell alone but for the sake of this conversation we know that's not possible. You are telling me that you love Alexis is that right?"

Sonny stared at her in disbelief, "You know I do Robin."

Robin shrugged, "I had to ask and so does Alexis when she sees how important Carly still is to you. It makes her wary of giving her heart and life to you when she sees that Carly is never and will never be put in the proper place in your life. I make no qualms about the fact that I don't like that woman but that woman will always be an obstacle between you and Alexis, James Craig or not if she's not put in her proper place and Alexis has to see that before she can trust you with her heart."

Giving him a kiss on the forehead, she heard Sonny start to protest when she cleared her throat and said, "I don't want to talk about her anymore tonight but I think you need to seriously decide what role she is going to have in your life if Alexis is the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After an evening of dancing, laughing, and eating food they were currently walking by the docks with the moonlight lighting their way. Her arm tucked snugly into his she laid her head on his shoulder and prayed that she could be content with this feeling for the rest of her life and not always wonder what would have happened had she tried again with Sonny.

Coming up to a bench James maneuvered Alexis to a seat and opened his arms as Alexis leaned her head against his chest and exhaled a deep breath, "This has been a wonderful night thank you James."

James smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and said, "I know that we've only known each other for a short time Alexis but when I'm with you and your girls it feels like I've known you forever. You make every part of my life happier and I'm really glad you're in my life."

Looking up from his chest Alexis leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and said, "Thanks. That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

James reached into his pocket and said, "I know this might appear sudden but I couldn't wait any longer," opening the jewelry box, he showed her the three-carat engagement ring and said, "I know this might not be how you imagined our date would end, I know that we've only known each other for a couple of weeks but sometimes it only takes a couple of weeks to know that you are meant to be with someone for the rest of your life. Alexis, I love how you love your daughters, I love how you face every challenge with a smile and sense of humor. I want to be with you always, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"James, I…."

Placing a silencing finger over her mouth, he spoke again, "I know how sudden this is so you don't have to answer now. Just take the ring and get back to me when you have a response for me, and I only hope that it's a favorable one."

Alexis nodded as she tucked the engagement ring box in her pocket and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Whether I say yes or no, I want you to know this means more to me than you'll ever know."

James kissed her cheek and said, "I know you need to be getting home soon so let's just watch the water for a couple of minutes and then I'll take you home, what do you say?"

Alexis laid back on his chest nodding, "It sounds like a plan to me," all the while the engagement ring box was burning a hole in her pocket as she wondered what she was going to do with the question he had poised to her tonight.

**Later that Night**

The banging on the door woke Sonny out of a troubled sleep wondering who could be breaking down his door at this time of night. Slipping out of bed he dropped a robe over his shoulders as he hurried down the stairs to greet the intruder who was going to get an earful of what he thought of intruders at this time of night.

As he opened the door he was greeted with a surprise, Alexis was standing in front of him in a nightgown and a robe tapping her feet. To anyone else it would appear comical that the local mob boss was being visited by the DA in her pajamas but to him it was anything but comical, it was almost a mirage as far as he was concerned.

She stood with her arms crossed looking at him with a look of impatience on her face, "Take a picture, Corinthos. What took you so long to answer the door? You are alone right?"

Alexis looked at him disgusted while Sonny wondered if she was just truly jealous or just nervous and trying to change the subject, he got his answer when she peered over his shoulder and then back at him awaiting a response, "Well?"

Sonny stepped back and said, "I'm alone Alexis, come on in. Although, I'm shocked you're here didn't you have a date with your boyfriend tonight?"

Alexis ignored the tone in his voice and started towards the kitchen before stopping halfway and said, "Please tell me you have popcorn in the kitchen."

Sonny grimaced as he remembered the usual dinner of her choice and how he always tried to change her food to include her eating healthy and said, "Why do you want popcorn? I can heat you up some leftover chicken and vegetables or could I make you some spaghetti."

Alexis's faced continued to scrunch up as she listened to his snack choices before inquiring again, "So no popcorn?"

Disgusted Sonny nodded, and said, "Yes Alexis, I have popcorn, although that still doesn't explain why you're here in the middle of the night in your pajamas."

Sonny was speaking to the air as Alexis walked into his kitchen to start searching through his cabinets for her comfort food, and after finding it let out an excited squeal. He leaned against the door as he watched her methodically make her favorite snack in his kitchen and wondered why it had taking him so long to realize what he had in front of him all along, that she was everything he could ever want and so much more. Ripping open the package she popped the bag in the microwave and pressed the Popcorn button before turning back to him crossing her arms in front of her and leaning against the counter after she pulled out the engagement ring box from her robe pocket and handed it to him, "So Corinthos, I was proposed to tonight, and you as my friend well the friend I still remember are going to help me decide what I should answer."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nikolas walked down the stairs slowly cognizant of how the poison was affecting his motor functions; even the simplest of movements appeared to take hours. He grimaced when he saw the intruder in his living room and said, "So here you are? How did it go? Did my Aunt tell you go to hell?"

James looked up and smiled, "On the contrary she accepted the ring but didn't give me an answer I'm only hoping she makes the correct choice."

Something in the tone of his voice left Nikolas feeling unsettled as he turned to him questioningly, "And if she doesn't give you the answer you're looking for? Are you going to poison her as well?"

James rolled his eyes as he offered Nikolas a drink of his own liquor, Nikolas raised an eyebrow and shook his head and said, "What I want from you is not available in those bottles."

James sat down after fixing his own drink and said, "Are you still under the mistaken impression that I want you to die? On the contrary, you would be no good to me dead Nikolas. What I want from you is simple; I will give you the antidote if you help me persuade Alexis to marry me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As Alexis started munching on her still hot popcorn she walked back into the living room leaving a disbelieving Sonny trailing behind her the engagement ring box clutched firmly in his palm. Sitting on his couch she waited for him to enter the room before saying, "He wants me to marry him Sonny, and I need your help."

Sonny swore under his breath as he place the box on the table and walked towards his liquor cabinet and started to pour himself a drink when Alexis piped up from behind him, "You're not supposed to mix your meds with alcohol if I remember correctly?"

Sonny turned to her and nodded in agreement as he instead reached for a bottle of water and said, "I still don't understand what this has to do with me. You know damn good and well how I feel about him, how I feel about you and the fact that you would come to me…"

Alexis interrupted his tirade, "How many times was I forced to listen to the Sonny/Carly saga as I had to play devil's advocate on whether or not you should go back to that…" regaining her composure before she changed the subject she shook her head and said, "that woman?"

Sonny opened his bottle of water and took a sip and then nodded in agreement, "You're right. You were my sounding board for a lot of my issues with Carly. Although, I didn't know how you felt for me then."

Alexis snorted as she took another handful of popcorn in her mouth and said, "The hell you didn't. That's not the point; James is nice, respectful to my daughters. We get along, although the proposal is still sudden."

Sonny swallowed a mouthful of water as he asked the question that was burning into his brain, "Do you love him Alexis?"

Alexis had some kernels in her hand that she stared at then put in the bag, placed it on the table and turned to Sonny, "I don't know Sonny. I think I could grow to love him, but at this time all I feel for him is gratitude, he has been there for me during some of the hardest times in the last couple of weeks. He has protected my daughters and for that I will be forever grateful."

Standing up, Sonny threw the empty bottle in the trash before turning back to her with his arms crossed, "You've said a lot about how you are grateful to him, you respect him, possibly even admiration but I haven't heard the word that will make it final, love. Do you love James Bronson Alexis?"  


* * *

**Thoughts, I think I went kinda crazy for some Sexis so if its too OOC let me know. Thanks again! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

What Lies Beneath  
**Chapter 14**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know you're absolutely right, why did I decide to come to your house in the middle of the night? I must be crazy, I'm sorry Sonny." Alexis got up and started towards the door when Sonny spoke up from behind her, "So the answer is no then Alexis."

Turning on her heel, even while walking in a robe and slippers, would look hilarious on anyone, except for the woman in front of him who could outclass any number of women simply with her smile. The woman in front of him could make a paper bag look appealing which is why he was temporarily caught off guard as she walked over in front of him before stopping and inquiring, "No what Corinthos?"

Sonny smiled at her grateful that James hadn't gotten as far with Alexis as he had hoped and said, "You're not in love with James Bronson otherwise you would've have had any problem answering my question. So there's no love."

Alexis bit her bottom lip, "I'm not going to answer that on account of the Fifth Amendment and that's it none of your business."

Sonny took Alexis by the hand and said, "If you loved him, you would tell me. Do you still feel things for me like I feel for you? Is that why you won't answer the question?"

Alexis stared at his lips and leaned forward hesitantly before pressing her own to his, as Sonny's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap while never losing contact with her mouth. Breaking apart he exhaled heavily and looked at her, "I love you Alexis."

Alexis sat back and then stood up and said, "You don't love me Sonny. I've been down this path before remember? I won't lie to you though, I will never love anyone the way I loved you."

Sonny shook his head as he stood up and said, "Love."

Alexis raised an eyebrow haughtily as she challenged his response before he kissed her again with all the love in his heart, and then pulled back and reiterated, "Love. You don't kiss someone that you _loved_ like that."

Stepping back Alexis put a hand over her heart while reaching for her bag of popcorn and said, "Okay Corinthos, I still love you, so what?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are we really back to that argument Craig? My aunt's life is not for sale. It never has been, her life is in jeopardy now but how much more so with you as her husband. You terrorize people for a living that is what her whole childhood consisted of, there is no reason for her to go back to that type of lifestyle, and much less if you are the man that is hurting the family she loves. I'm the only family she has left, and she doesn't want to lose me."

James smiled, "Yes she told me of the tortured life she was forced to live by the Cassadine's and I find that she was able to rise above it remarkable but it has nothing to do with this conversation. I will gladly leave your life if you persuade her to marry me. I love her Nikolas."

Nikolas snorted in disbelief, "If you truly loved my aunt you would give me the antidote and disappear out of our lives. Because you won't you are showing yourself selfish, just as selfish as the _love_ that Ric claimed to have for my Aunt. Listen, we can bicker about whether or not you love her but I know the truth so why don't you do both of us a favor and disappear?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Morning**

Sam had been successful in ignoring her sisters' efforts to ask about the whereabouts of their mother but she had to admit that she was curious as well to know what was going on with her mother. She had come in wooden from her date and hadn't spoken a word since but when she went in to wake her this morning she found her bed vacated and the car gone. She didn't want to send up alarms until she was sure that something was actually wrong with her mother.

The opening of the front door prevented her sister, Kristina from again asking of the whereabouts of her mother as she was escorted in by Sonny Corinthos. She felt her eyebrow rise in question but knew better than to ask in front of her sisters so she busied herself with helping Molly eat her breakfast as she watched her mother out of the corner of her eye.

Sonny picked Kristina up as Alexis sat on the couch and then down next to her as Kristina delighted with playing between her parents and looked at them with hope in her eyes, "Mommy, why did you come home with Daddy? Did you two have a sleepover?"

Sam couldn't disguise the snort that escaped her mouth at her sister's seemingly innocent question and was subjected to a glare by her mother and Sonny which she responded to with a stuck out tongue. Going back to the task of feeding her youngest sister she kept a listening ear to their conversation curious herself for the reason that her mother had appeared at this hour of the morning.

"I needed to talk to your Daddy about something."

Kristina didn't seem satisfied with that explanation as she pressed, "You couldn't call Daddy on the phone?"

Sonny smirked as he listened to his smart daughter shoot through all of the obvious responses that Alexis was providing instead wanting the truth. He had a feeling that Kristina was going to be giving them a lot of trouble as she grew up with her pressing for the truth, "Kristina, your Mommy had something very important to discuss with me that she didn't want to talk about over the phone."

Alexis smiled at him gratefully and said, "So what did your sister Sam make for breakfast?" Kristina pouted as she looked back at her sister and whispered to her father, "She made cereal Daddy. She can't cook just like Mommy. Will you make me some _real_ breakfast Daddy?"

Sonny laughed as he looked to Alexis for permission who provided it and said, "The kitchen is yours, Sonny. Sam, Sonny has offered to make us breakfast so you don't have to worry anymore."

Sam nodded as she watched her sister Kristina trail into the kitchen after her father and after picking up her sister came and sat next to her and said one word, "Spill."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kristina looked at her father as he perused the refrigerator and pulled out various items to make breakfast. Leaning against the counter she watched him in awe and said, "Daddy, I wish you were here all the time to make me breakfast."

Sonny stopped what he was doing as he looked down at his daughter and felt the tears well in his eyes, the sincerity in his gaze made him realize how much he had been letting himself and his little girl down. Picking her up he gave her a hug and a kiss, "I love you my princess."

Sonny looked down as Molly toddled in the kitchen and walked towards her sister and Sonny with her hands held up, "Up. Up"

Kristina grinned and shook her head from her position on her daddy's arm as she looked over at her sister, "No Molly."

Sonny looked at his daughter and said, "What you don't want to share?"

Kristina felt the tears well up in her eyes and said, "I'll share you with Molly Daddy because Uncle Ric isn't here anymore."

Giving her a kiss he said, "I'm proud of you sweetie," bending down he picked up the toddler and cradled both of them in her arms and said, "So lets make us some breakfast."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't think you have that option."

Alexis crossed her arms as she glared at her daughter and said, "I'm your mother."

Sam smirked, "You should talk. Kristina and Molly have been asking for you all morning and what do I find when I'm making my sisters breakfast? You walk in with Sonny in your pajamas. You owe me an explanation whether you want to admit it or not."

Alexis rolled her eyes as Sonny and the girls poked their heads out of the kitchen and said, "Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Alexis looked at Molly who was busy patting Sonny's cheek and Kristina who was laying her head on Sonny's shoulder and laughed at their dreamy love struck expressions, one she knew all too well. As her eyes drifted upwards and meet Sonny's she saw the love shining in them and exhaled deeply.

Sam watched as they entered into the kitchen and then she turned to her mother who was gazing at where Sonny had been almost awestruck.

Waving a hand in front of her face she said, "And nothing happened at Sonny's house. How did you get there in the first place Mom?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nikolas stared at Robin from across the cafeteria at GH and sighed deeply. "He proposed last night and I haven't had a chance to talk to Alexis yet but I don't know what I'm going to do if she says yes."

Robin shrugged your shoulders and said, "Your aunt is a smart woman and besides from what I heard at Sonny's last night I don't know how she can say yes."

Nikolas stopped stirring his coffee as he met her eyes and said, "You talked to Sonny last night? What did he say about my aunt?"

Robin leaned forward and placed a calming hand on his and said, "Nikolas, he loves Alexis. I think he always has and I'm not sure that he knows what to do now."

Nikolas leaned back and said, "He should get used to this feeling because once my aunt knows what we've been up to, I don't think she will ever forgive him or me either."

Robin sighed and shook her head, "I don't want to be a pessimist, I'd like to think that Sonny could actually be with someone who could make him happy and I think Alexis is the perfect one to make him happy."

Looking down Nikolas made a point of saying, "Alexis will probably always love Sonny Corinthos, but just because she loves him it doesn't mean he's right for her Robin. The man caused her so much pain; I just don't want to see her get hurt like that again. I know, I know that once this whole mess with James Craig is over she can get back to fighting this cancer and focusing on what really matters and that's her children."

Robin smiled and said, "You don't want her to be back with him do you? I mean I know that he has problems in dealing with Carly but that doesn't mean that you can't deny that Alexis still has serious feelings for Sonny."

Nikolas grimaced and said, "I would only hope for my Aunt's sake that she can get rid of them before too long."

Robin looked at her breakfast and smothered a smile not wanting to admit how alike Nikolas and Alexis were with their stubbornness. As she sipped on her tea she looked up as Patrick came up to their table. She gave him a smile, even though he was now in on the plan she didn't want their looks of affection to be taken the wrong way.

As he turned the chair around and eased himself into the chair he looked at the both of them and said, "I think I may have found an antidote to the poison you're being given."

* * *

Thoughts please!


	15. Chapter 15

**What Lies Beneath Chapter 15**

* * *

"James Bronson proposed marriage to me."

Sam gasped and she covered her mouth in shock, "He asked you to marry him? What did you say? How did you end up with Sonny?"

Alexis pulled out the engagement ring box and handed it to Sam who squealed in excitement as she peaked at the diamond cut solitaire engagement ring and said, "Mom, this is beautiful."

Nodding she watched as her daughter closed the box set it aside and said, "But you don't love him so what are you going to do?"

Gasping at her insight she said, "How do you know I don't love him?"

Sam motioned to the kitchen and said, "Sonny is cooking breakfast with my two sisters, you are coming home in your pajamas. I'm just guessing that marriage isn't on the table well at least not with James I imagine."

Alexis laughed and said, "And definitely not with Sonny. He's still in love with Carly and even though I admit I do love the man he's not what I'm looking for at this moment in my life."

Sam leaned forward and said, "Sonny is the love of your life, you already have a daughter with him, he gets along with Molly why are you hesitating?"

Alexis smiled and said, "I never thought I would hear you lawyering for Sonny."

Sam shrugged, "I'm lawyering for what makes my mother happy. Does Sonny make you happy?"

Alexis bit her bottom lip, "Too happy and that's what I'm worried about Sam. I'm so involved with him that I don't know where he starts and I end. I need someone by my side that will help me keep my head above water and not drown me at the first moment."

Sam smiled and said, "So because you're scared of your feelings for Sonny, you are going to jump headfirst into a commitment with James? You and I are sounding more alike every day."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Sonny watched the girls eating their breakfast he made eye contact with Alexis who was talking animatedly with Sam and felt his heart leap in his chest. Winking at her he sat down next to Kristina and started to feed Molly who was sitting happily in her highchair. Kristina finished her breakfast first and said, "Daddy, what are we going to do today?"

Alexis looked over at her daughter from the couch and said, "I thought we could all do something, my three girls and I."

Kristina bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "Mom, I want to go out with Dad today….So does Molly. She wants to spend time with my Daddy too!"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Mom I think your ideas are being trumped. It seems Kristina wants to spend the day with her Daddy."

Sonny cleared his throat as Molly reached over for him and happily she sat in his lap, turning to Alexis and said, "Please Alexis, I want to spend time with my two favorite girls."

Kristina smiled as she looked at her Dad in wonder and said, "Really Daddy? We are your two favorite girls?"

Sonny looked at his daughter, her eyes so full of hope and felt like an ass. His daughter should never have to wonder whether or not she was his favorite girl but still that look in her eyes let him know that she was wondering if it was the truth. Bringing her into his arms he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "You, your sister and your mother will always be my girls."

Kristina jumped up happily and said, "And Sam too?"

The snort on the couch came from Alexis who mumbled under her breath, "He's already had that pleasure."

Sam swatted at her mother as she stared at her sister who apparently hadn't heard Alexis and was staring at her father hopefully, "So can we go somewhere Daddy?"

Sonny nodded as he tickled Molly's tummy making her giggle in his arms and said, "Of course as long as its okay with your mother?"

Letting his voice trail off he met her eyes and she smiled and said, "Of course how could I say no to you three?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the house had been vacated as the three Corinthos ran off to enjoy the rest of their day, Sam and Alexis had settled in for a nice chat. Sipping her tea she looked at Sam from across the couch and said, "It might seem as though I'm floundering in my feelings."

Sam laughed as she handed her mother the plate of cookies and said, "Floundering? You Mom? No, why would I ever think that?"

Alexis put her cup down and said, "James is a wonderful person Sam. I know that I've only known him for a little while but I get the feeling that I would always be put first in his life and for someone who has been through what I have, it's a welcome feeling."

Sam smiled and said, "You have been through hell in your life, not mentioning when I walked into your life and single handedly destroyed your marriage…."

Alexis waved her hands stopping her self-tirade and said, "I know that we haven't gotten off to the best start but I wanted you to know I'm proud of you Samantha."

Sam felt the fears well up in her eyes, "Mom," Alexis cut her off as she reached for her hand and said, "I know what you are going to say, that you don't deserve me and I know you're right."

Sam laughed through her tears and said, "I'm sorry for everything and I'm really appreciative about everything you've given me, sisters, and a mother when I needed it most."

Alexis smiled as she surveyed her empty living room and said "Well since it appears we've been left to our own devices, what do you say we have a leisurely lunch somewhere and go shopping?"

Sam shrugged, "I know you're upset that Kristina and Molly aren't here so if you want to wait…," she was stopped from speaking as Alexis put her finger over her mouth and said "I'm not upset, I'm actually happy it worked out this way. You are my daughter and I love just as much as your sisters because you are a part of me. No matter how many mistakes, how many fights we have you will always be my daughter."

The tears kept flowing as Sam curled up in her mother's arms and felt safe and protected.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Daddy! Molly and I had so much fun."

Smiling at his daughter who was the spitting image of her mother made him feel that much closer to Alexis and he knew selfishly why he had pulled back from being around her. She made him remember all of the screw-ups in his relationship with the only woman he had ever truly loved.

Molly who was talking non-stop babble was as adorable as Kristina as he walked into his house full with presents, balloons and any other items Kristina could pick up while they had been at the amusement park.

He hadn't wanted to leave the house without Alexis but he knew that he needed to give her some space, James was constantly breathing down her throat, and he didn't want to seem overeager.

Sitting on the couch he reached for the girls and said "How about I make you some lunch and then we can take a nap?"

Kristina's lip immediately pouted as she looked at her Daddy and said "I'm not tired Daddy. I want to play." Even as she tried to smother the yawn that was coming out of her mouth Sonny wasn't convinced, he was exhausted, and he felt for the first time in along time he would actually get a goodnight's sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Laughing Sam leaned forward and clinked her glass with her mother as she relayed stories of when Kristina had been under Ned's control and she was dressing up as a man to see her daughter.

Alexis's laugh fell slowly as she stared into the glass of champagne and said "I always swore that I would never be that far away from my children again and I've tried to live up to that, of course with the exception of Ric that is."

Sam nodded and said "Why don't you ever talk about your childhood? I want to know everything about what makes you, you."

Alexis felt the tears well in her eyes, "Mine is not a happy story Sam. I'm not even sure I should tell you because you might go running into the hills to get away from me. I know that Jason and Sonny always painted me as the hysterical female and they were right, I was hysterical, hysterical about protecting my family."

Sam nodded and said, "I always wondered why you were so adamant about keeping me away from Jason and Sonny, I always thought it was because you were still obsessed with Sonny or still in love with him but now that I know you a little better I know there is something deeper that is the reason."

Alexis looked at the table and wondered if she was taking the right step, she didn't want to have any secrets from her daughter but she also didn't want to frighten her to death with her past. Exhaling a deep breath she took another gulp of champagne and spoke, "I didn't remember my real name until seven years ago. My memories started when I was about ten and it wasn't until Luke Spencer, who I'm sure you've met told me the truth about my past and then I remembered. I remembered the whole truth."

Sam sat thunderstruck at the fact that her mother had lost her childhood and it hadn't come back until a couple of years ago, "What happened that made you forget your childhood?"

Alexis looked up and said, "I witnessed my mother's murder when I was eight."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thirty Minutes Later

As Sam wiped tears away she felt the knots turn in her stomach. How was her mother standing in front of her without losing her mind? She knew that she wouldn't have been able to stand it. Watching your mother's throat being slit and then losing your sister, finding her 30 years later only to have her killed for falling in love with the wrong man? She was definitely the strongest person she knew.

Sam watched as she nervously twisted the napkin in her hand never meeting her eyes as she told her story without emotion and she knew what it must take to compose her mother, everyday for her to be out in the world without wanting to fall down and start crying.

Reaching across the table she held out her outstretched hand and waited and when her mom placed her hand there, she squeezed as tightly as she could and then said, "I understand Mom and I promise you that I'm not leaving you. I promise."

Smiling Alexis kissed her hand and said, "I love you too sweetheart and I will try to be less controlling but as you can see with my past it's not easy for me to lose control over every minimal detail."

Sam opened up her mouth to respond when her phone rang, blushing she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Cruz and said, "Excuse me."

"Yes sweetie?"

Alexis grinned as she looked at her daughter's face fill with a happiness that she had never seen anywhere else and then felt the fear stop her throat as she looked at her daughter who let the phone fall from her ear as she said, "We need to go to Sonny's now. There's been a shooting."

* * *

_It couldn't ALL be happiness now could it? Please let me know if you're still reading! _


	16. Chapter 16

**What Lies Beneath Chapter 16**

* * *

Alexis had been silent on the drive over hoping that this was just a nightmare and that she was going to wake up and found out that it was all a horrible dream. Sam had to shake her into action by reaching for the keys and pulling her out of her seat. She knew that Sam had made various phone calls along the way but she couldn't focus on that, the only thing that was resounding in her head was shots were fired and her daughters were with Sonny. She didn't want to think that it could mean that Sonny was hurt; the only thing spurring her on at that moment was the fear for her daughters.

As they arrived at Sonny's house Sam looked at her mother gripped her hand and said, "Whatever it is, we'll get through it together."

Alexis nodded slowly not believing her daughter for one second. How could their lives ever be the same if something happened to any of her girls?

She ran into the house on pure adrenaline alone, and as she stopped in the middle of the room she saw the police surrounding Sonny's normally quiet living room with action. Alexis surveyed the policemen in action all taking photos or wiping for fingerprints and couldn't focus on anything even as Sonny came to stand in front of her.

He cupped her elbows in his hands as he tried to make her focus on the sound of his voice, "Alexis, Alexis sweetheart."

The soothing tone of the man she loved did nothing to stop the irrational heartbeat pounding through her chest even as Sam came aside her mother and said, "Where are my sisters Sonny?"

Sonny ignored her question at first trying to make eye contact with Alexis but failed even as Sam cleared her throat again and said, "Sonny?"

Sonny looked at Alexis but spoke to Sam as he said, "They were sleeping, they are still upstairs. They don't know anything happened."

Alexis felt her legs go weak and Sam tried to reach for her mother but she was still being cradled in Sonny's arms who pitched her forward until she fell against his chest. He pressed her head against his shoulder hoping she would react and come back to him but she was wooden against him as she said, "Sam please get the girls and go home, I need to talk to Sonny."

The coldness in her mother's tone frightened her as not even hours before she had been laughing, crying and full of joy but never cold as she sounded now, "Okay Mom, but you are coming with us right?"

Alexis looked over at her daughter and shook her head, "Please Sam. I need you to do this for me, I need to talk to Sonny, and I don't want any witnesses."

Sonny who had been silent during their conversation nodded at Sam and said, "I promise I'll get her home safe."

Sitting her down, he walked over to his wet bar and pulled out a cold bottle of water and pressed it into her hands.

Sonny looked at her sitting in his chair in the living room appearing for all the world as a little girl whose world had just been stole out from under her and knew true fear. He didn't know how to console her because he was distraught himself, the sheer idea that someone had dared fire shots as his daughters was sleeping upstairs had him ready to call Jason to handle the problem immediately.

The door to the living room opened as all the police filed out promising that they would keep him posted he nodded not believing in their word.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sam and her sleeping sisters came downstairs only to be met by James Craig. Sonny felt a migraine coming on as he looked at the man who entered the living room and immediately tried to walk over to Alexis's side but he refused to let him manipulate her when she was most vulnerable so he stalked over in front of him and said, "What are you doing here?"

Alexis who had been motionless for the last thirty minutes looked up in confusion at James while Sam answered Sonny's question, "I called him Sonny. I wanted him to be here for Mom in case she needed support."

James smirked at him in triumph and looked towards Alexis and then said, "Excuse me, Mr. Corinthos, can I talk to you in private?"

Sonny flinched as he looked at the maniacal light in this man's eyes and knew that whatever he had to say wasn't good, pressing a kiss to Alexis's cheek he followed Sam and James out. As he kissed his girls goodnight he waved goodbye to Sam and then turned to James Craig and said, "What did you do you bastard?"

James crossed his arms as he stared at the mobster in front of him and smiled, "The police won't find anything you know. They are going to come back and say it was probably a couple of neighbor kids. They were fake bullets, or at least that's what the ballistics will show but it won't matter the damage will have been done. Alexis will never look at you in the same light. When I heard that you had taken Molly and Kristina for the day, I knew it was time to make my move."

Sonny grabbed James by his shirt collar as he pulled him to his face and said, "I'm going to kill you Craig. You could've killed Molly or Kristina, this is some kinda game to you isn't it? You sick bastard!"

James removed Sonny's hands from his lapels and said, "You will understand one day, you will that everything I do, I do it for Alexis to win her. Goodnight Mr. Corinthos. I'm sure Alexis will be calling me shortly to pick her up."

* * *

After closing the door to his house he walked back into the living room to see that Alexis had moved from her quiet position on the couch and was now standing by the window, water bottle clutched in her hand as she looked at him as he closed the door to the living room and stared at her. Frightful of her next move he wasn't prepared for her crossing the room and embracing him.

Wrapping his arms around her he pressed kisses to any place that he could reach while the tears ran down her face, "Sonny, Sonny!"

Speaking his name she stopped him in his tracks as she cradled his face in her hands and said "Shall we call this a lesson learned?"

Sonny looked at her in confusion and said "Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

Alexis cradled his face in her hands and said "I once told you that being a survivor marks you. Do you remember that?" Letting her hands fall from his face she sat on the edge of the couch and exhaled a deep breath showing him more emotion than he had seen from her in the last hour.

Nodding he sat down next to her and said "Yea, we are both survivors, its one of the things that drew me to you. That made it easier for me to fall in love with you; you knew what it meant to hurt because it happened to you before and were open to being with me."

Touching his face gently with her palm she pressed a kiss to it as she felt the tears well in her eyes, "I accept you for who you are, I love you for who you are on the inside but Sonny that doesn't give us the right to be selfish."

Sonny leaned back and looked at her in shock, "What are you talking about? What is selfish about us loving each other and wanting to be together?"

The tears were freely flowing down her cheeks by now and she refused to continuously wiping them away so she let them fall. Standing up she wrapped her arms around her waist and said "We are survivors because we were children when the bad things happened to us, we didn't have an option. You didn't have an option on whether your Mom married Deke and I didn't have an option when Helena slit my mother's throat but our children, our daughters Sonny, are still unscathed. They should not have to pay for the results of us surviving."

Sonny was left speechless as she voiced his fears that his children would be made to feel like he did, like he knew that Alexis felt at times. "Alexis…I don't want my children to feel like they are survivors because of my own mistakes."

Alexis smiled as she pressed a kiss to his hand which she pulled into her lap and said "I know sweetheart and that's what makes this so hard. I don't want to walk out that door but I don't have any other choice. For the safety of my daughters, whatever was rekindling between us has to die here today."

Shaking his head in negation he said "No, Alexis. There are other ways; we don't have to be apart."

Alexis looked at him with her hands held out in front of her and asked, "How Sonny? How? My girls don't need to be surrounded by bodyguards twenty-four hours a day only to have shots fired while they are taking a nap. What if they had been cooking with you in the kitchen? What if they had gotten shot? My babies Sonny, my babies are in harms way and all because…," cradling his face in her hands she said, "And all because I don't know how to stop loving you."

Leaning over she kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned her into the couch and started removing her clothes while making love to her hoping to obliterate her words with the sheer strength of his love.

* * *

Sam looked at her sisters who had just awakened from the nap confused about their surroundings but happy nonetheless that they were still with family. Looking over at James Bronson she felt empathy for the man. She knew that he was in love with her mother but she knew that her mother's heart would always belong to Sonny Corinthos and no matter what happened from this moment on she would never doubt that fact. She leaned over and said, "Listen I know it looks like my mom chose to be with Sonny over you but that's not what happened James. She probably didn't want you to be a witness to her going off on Sonny. You see my mother's worst fear is that we would get hurt because of who our fathers or lovers where."

James nodded secretly pleased that he had staged his attack at the right moment. He knew that even if she felt some sort of attraction to Sonny Corinthos it would pale in comparison to the danger that they were now in because of who she was still flirting with. Yes he had a feeling that their relationship would end badly this night and that she would come running into his arms.

* * *

End of Chapter; let me know your thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I apologize for the length between updates, I've been trying to get rid of this writer's block that has seemed to overcome me, here's another installment and we are closer to present day. I'll try to update later this week, as always let me know your thoughts.

* * *

Alexis awoke with an ache in her heart but love in her throat that was quickly threatening to smother her. As she turned on her side and looked at the man who was sleeping beside her she felt the tears well in her eyes, she would always love this man there could be no other way with him. He had wormed his way into her heart from the moment she realized that he was her compliment in so many ways. Reaching for her shirt that had been thrown aside in the hurriedness of their lovemaking she slid it quietly onto her shoulders as she stood up and started to get ready.

"I can't believe you are trying to repeat history. Leaving the scene of the crime again?"

Alexis spun on her heel in shock as she stared at him through dazed eyes and said, "I have to check on the girls and I need to talk to James."

Sonny flinched at the sound of that psychopath's name out of Alexis's lips, sitting up he let the sheet fall down to his waist as he extended his arm towards her and said, "Come here baby."

Normally the term of endearment would cause her to cringe because she hated being called a child but coming from the mouth of the man she adored she felt herself melt as she walked towards the bed and slid next to him. Reaching for the lapels of her shirt he peeled one side off her shoulder as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. The breathy moan that she emitted was one she couldn't contain as her arm came around his head and she pressed a kiss to his lips as the shirt came off and she was once again in his arms.

* * *

Nikolas flinched as James Craig came into the room and wondered what in the world he was going to do about the threat that this man posed to his family. Cursing under his breath he smiled softly when Robin entered the room, she had away to calm down the emotions that he was feeling and knew what living a crazy childhood was like.

Looking at each other she shook her head and Nikolas cursed under his breath, with each day they were closer to an antidote and being able to pull his aunt from the false assumptions she was currently operating under.

"I have good news; my plan of today went off without a hitch and pretty soon, I'll be inviting you to my wedding."

Nikolas flinched at the assuredness in his tone and worried over what it meant for his aunt and cousins, and he was saved from having to respond as Robin opened her mouth and said, "What did you do this time? Kill Sonny?"

Even though her tone was laced with sarcasm, he detected the hint of worry in her tone, "What did you do?" she said more forcefully in hopes that he would confess what he had done.

Crossing his arms he met her fearful tone with a matter of fact one of his own, "I merely demonstrated to Alexis that whatever her obsession with that ruffian maybe," he demonstrated his distaste for Sonny Corinthos by waving his hand disgustedly and saying, "capable of if she continues to consort with him."

Nikolas flinched as he noticed the tone, "What did you do Craig? So help me God if you've killed another one of Alexis's…"

Breaking off James finished his sentence with an arched eyebrow, "Loved one? Is that what you were going to say? In reference to Corinthos no doubt. Well, I can assure that whatever she was feeling or maybe I should phrase it whatever she felt for Corinthos it is long dead as of today, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Staring at Sonny as he peacefully slept in his black, satin sheets she wondered if she would ever be over this man. As she watched him roll over in his sleep she knew the answer to that question would be an empathic no. Clutching her clothes in her hands she snuck out of the room that had been her haven for the last couple of hours and ran a saddened hand over her face.

Shutting the door behind her she walked down the stairs slowly and noticed the yellow tape, and disaster left by all of the officers who had torn his home apart in hopes of finding the culprit of today's attempt on his life and that of her daughters. Sighing she sat on the edge of the couch and looked at the pictures of Michael, Morgan, and Kristina that graced his desk and wondered if she could forgive herself for the actions of tonight.

Knowing that her heart belonged to this dangerous man should've been enough to keep her away but as she mused in the chair she wondered if this was her mother felt, a successful businesswoman who's only downfall was the man she loved. The one she gave two children too. Shivering at the likeness between her and her mother she knew that she had no choice she had to walk away.

Sitting down at his desk Alexis inhaled the scent that was solely Sonny as she reached into his desk for a pen and paper and began writing her Dear John letter.

* * *

Sam stared at her watch and then out the window, wondering worriedly what her next steps should be. She knew that James Bronson had left here upset that Alexis hadn't arrived but she didn't want to lie to him and say that his best choice was to walk away and let Alexis stay with Sonny. As she saw the lights from her mother's car arrive she stepped back from the window and tried to look busy even if it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Sam, Samantha?"

Her mother's whispering as she walked in the front door let her know that the gig was up. Walking out of the kitchen she folded her arms in front of her and said, "I would ask you where you've been but I already know the answer to that, the question is what you were doing."

Sitting on the couch Alexis exhaled deeply and put her head in her hands and said, "Its over, its all over."

Sam sat next to her mother, quiet in her contemplation of how shaken she appeared and decided to remain quiet, "I don't know what you want me to say Mom."

Alexis felt the tears well in her eyes and said, "There's nothing to say Sam. I'm marrying James Bronson because he can offer me the security for the girls that I need, and what I have," stopping to swipe the tears from her eyes, "what I had with Sonny is over. It has to be."

Sam wrapped her arm around her mother and said, "Are you sure that marrying James Bronson is the right move? I don't want you to rush into this because you think it's your only way to protect us."

Alexis wrapped her arms around her shoulders and said, "Sonny can never be what I need him to be so that has to remain in the past, it has too."

Sam sighed as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry that it worked out this way Mom, I wanted you to be happy. I know that's hard to believe coming from me," letting her voice trail off she was touched when her mother tightened her arms around her and spoke, "I can't be selfish Samantha. I know that it's not fair to anyone if I follow my heart. My mother did and look where it go her, murdered in front of her child. I won't damn my children to a similar fate."

Sam felt the tears well in her eyes as she heard the resignation in his voice.

* * *

"Alexis…?"

"Honey?"

Sonny blinked his eyes open and looked around as he realized that he was alone in his bedroom. Swearing to himself he closed his eyes and sat up letting the sheet fall to his waist as he got out of bed reaching for his robe. Tying a knot around the waist he did a thorough check for any signs of life before deeming that Alexis had left the house sometime during the night.

Walking down the stairs he went over to the wet bar and started to make himself a drink before shaking his head and reaching for a bottle of water and gulping it down. Smiling he let his mind wander as he remembered making love to Alexis, the feel of her hands in his the taste of her lips, her mouth as they made tiny moans or the breathy gasp that escaped her mouth as they became one.

There was no doubt, she was his once again.

They would be a family, Kristina, Molly and Alexis would move into here or they would find another house. It didn't matter where they lived, as long as they were a family.

Walking to his desk, he looked over and saw an envelope in Alexis's writing with his name on it and felt the beginnings of fear. He picked up the letter turning the envelope in his hand he pulled the letter out and sat down knowing that his legs were too weak to carry him for what he was about to read.

* * *

"Yes, I'll marry you."

The look on James Bronson's face could only be described as triumphant but as he placed a kiss on her lips and folded her into his arms he couldn't help but feel the victory was a bit wooden. There were still too many things left up in the air for him to feel anything but content that she was going to be his. Pulling away she met his eyes with a wary look of her own as she said, "James, this is a little sudden but I know that this is the best decision for me and my girls."

Nodding he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and wondered what his next step would be in making her his wife, "You don't know how happy you've made me truly. I promise that I will be everything you want me to be and more."

Smiling Alexis pulled back even though she didn't feel as ecstatic as James obviously did; her heart was still with the man she left sleeping unknowingly in his bed at Greystone. As the girls came running down the stairs they stopped in front of her with hugs and kisses. They greeted James shyly and then asked, "Can we spend time with Daddy today?"

Alexis flinched after remembering the incident of yesterday and then looked to James for assistance who said, "I was just asking your mother if you would like to take a trip on my boat today."

Alexis smiled grateful for the diversion but then cursed her daughter's intelligence as she said, "My Daddy has a boat too, and a plane and a limo. Molly misses him too."

Alexis looked down at her toddler who was holding onto her sister's hand with a grip and then nodded and said, "Daddy."

Alexis felt a pang in the region of her heart as she looked at her girls already so enthralled with Sonny they couldn't imagine their life without him. Opening her mouth she started to offer up an excuse but was saved as Sam came in through the front door, with grocery bags weighing down her arms. James was quick to help her load as the girls excitedly screamed at the arrival of their older sister.

Sensing the distress in her mother's eyes she looked to her sisters and said, "Who wants me to help make breakfast?"

Kristina tapped her foot and said, "As long as it's not cereal."

Sam tapped her little sister on the nose and said, "Come help me in the kitchen and quit complaining, I got pancake mix."

Kristina was not to be placated as she grabbed her sister's hand trailing behind her sister but not before she turned around to state, "Dad makes pancakes from scratch, and waffles too."

Alexis shook her head as she met James's eyes as he opened the engagement ring box and slipping the ring out of its box he nestled it on her finger and then kissed it and said, "I promise you, you won't regret marrying me."

* * *

"Sonny?"

The darkened living room did nothing to ease the tightness in his chest as Nikolas flipped on the lights and looked at Sonny sitting in his desk chair a glass of liquor next to him. Cursing under his breath he walked forward aimed on stopping whatever self-destructive mode he was suddenly in but stopped when he noticed that the glass was still full and hadn't been touched.

Looking up Nikolas flinched at the empty look in Sonny Corinthos's eyes and said, "What happened Corinthos?"

Sonny shook his head and said, "I've lost her, I've lost her and I don't know how I'm going to go on."

Nikolas knew that he must've been speaking about his aunt but was almost afraid to ask, "What happened?"

Sonny waved the piece of paper in front of him whose words had been indelibly imprinted on his brain for the rest of time. "She's marrying that psychopath Craig, she doesn't love him. She has the guts to admit that in writing, she doesn't love him but she's marrying him because he can provide her the security that I can't. Do you know how absurd that is? I have her heart but her faith she's putting in the hands of a madman. She doesn't trust me to protect our family. Protect _my_ family."

Nikolas knew the man in front of him was pained by whatever words his aunt had penned but the more pressing matter on his mind was the fact that his aunt had agreed to marry a psycho, "What happened Sonny? The last time I talked to Alexis she was just getting to know him, how did she possibly go from just a couple of kiss to a fiancée overnight?"

Sonny cursed under his breath as he motioned to his living room and spoke, "Look around, don't you notice the yellow tape around my stairs? The footprints on my floor? That SOB staged an attack on my home while my daughters were sleeping upstairs. He rubbed it in my face and it worked because she loves me, she loves me but she trusts him to keep my girls safe."

Nikolas didn't feel now was a time to correct his misconception that only one of his Aunt's daughters was in actuality his, but he appreciated the sentiment. "He staged an attempt on your life while the girls were here?"

Nodding Nikolas swore under his breath at the deviousness that James Craig was capable of and was feeling more and more desperate by the second, how was he going to ever convince his Aunt to not marry this man if he kept throwing up obstacles to drive Alexis into his arms.

* * *

Thoughts please!


	18. Chapter 18

What Lies Beneath Chapter 18

A/N: Not so long this time between updates, hope you enjoy, I need to go handle some rewrites on the end and then I'll be back.

* * *

Sam watched as her mother followed the girls upstairs helping them to get ready before she turned her attention on James Bronson and said, "A week is too soon for the wedding."

James stared at the woman in front of him and wondered what her motive was for wanting to postpone the wedding as he said, "I thought you were fine with my relationship with your mother, why should the date of our wedding be of concern to you?"

Sam sat on the edge of the couch and said, "In the last couple of weeks, my mother has been through the type of hell that I wouldn't wish on anyone. In a week she's battled chemo numerous times, lost and gained full custody of her youngest child and buried an estranged husband who tried to kidnap her daughter in the dark of night. Do you see how even that would give a normal person room for pause?"

James nodded as he had to admit the conglomerate of everything that had happened since he had come into Alexis's life was enough to give anyone pause, "Okay then what do you suggest, Ms. McCall?"

Sam crossed her arms as she stared at the miffed man in front of her and couldn't help but feel her radar go on, tilting her head she met his eyes and said, "Nothing less than three weeks is acceptable for this wedding. My mother has to get her paperwork in order, not to mention her health is my first priority. During the meantime I will help her prepare for the wedding."

James swore, he knew that what she was asking for was completely reasonable considering that she was just looking out of the welfare of her mother and it would be considered suspicious if he were too disagree, "Okay but unfortunately because we push the date of the wedding back, I'm going to be out of the country until the wedding preparing for our arrival overseas."

Sam nodded and said, "That's fine, prepare a room for me as well, I'm coming with my mother and sisters just to make sure that they are settled in well."

James stuck out his hand and inquired, "You don't trust me much do you Sam?"

Sam shook her head and said, "It's not trust Mr. Bronson, it's me being protective of the only family I've got. I don't know if you know this or not but I wasn't raised with Alexis and my sisters, but when they found out that I was apart of their family they welcomed me with open arms. I'm only returning the favor."

James nodded and said, "I understand, I must go now but tell Alexis I will see her again before I leave."

Sam smiled and closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

"Robin?"

"I was told you might need a friend."

Smiling softly even though he didn't feel like it he walked back to his couch and let Robin find her own way in and said, "Nikolas told me what Craig did."

Sonny nodded and said, "It worked she's gone. I was this close to getting everything I've ever wanted the woman I loved, my girls and it was all taken from me in the blink of any eye."

Robin rubbed a gentle hand over his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Sonny."

Sitting down next to him she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "You can't give up though. You've never done it before and if Alexis is what you want then you have to go and fight for her, James Craig's dirty tricks aside."

Sonny sighed and said, "You know I'm not fighting the fact whether she loves me, she told me that Robin. I'm fighting that she's afraid that our girls are going to come into danger being with me and hell I can't blame her. They were shot at while they were sleeping upstairs."

Robin flinched at the anger in his tone knowing it came from a place of love that she couldn't deny, but also knew that Sonny would rather die than see his children came to harm.

"Sonny, don't get offended but I have to ask did you ever think about leaving this lifestyle behind? Loving Alexis and the girls could be your world and then you wouldn't have anything to worry about."

Letting her voice trail off, she waited for the usual lines of I can't leave the business or no one can take my place but when they didn't come she ventured to meet his eyes and was struck by the pondering thoughts that appeared to be running through his head.

"Daddy!"

The excited screams of his daughters jerked him out of the question that Robin had pondered as Sam walked into his living room leading his daughter's hands and said, "I thought you might want to see the girls."

As they ran into their father's startled arms Sonny met Sam's eyes and then said, "And Alexis?"

Sam walked into the living room and after greeting Robin sat on the edge of the couch and said, "Mom's had a rough couple of days so I left her at home sleeping while I brought the girls."

Sonny smiled at her in thanks and said, "Thanks, I was wondering about my girls." Kristina laid her head on her dad's shoulder and said, "Sam brought us over because we were crying because we missed you."

Molly had crawled onto the couch and was now grabbing his ear and giggling as much as her sister, "Daddy!"

Robin looked at how happy Sonny was and felt a stirring of guilt that Alexis couldn't be here to share this joy with him. Sonny met Sam's eyes and said, "Do you think this is a good idea? I don't want you to get in trouble with Alexis."

Sam waved her cell phone in his face and said, "Cruz called me with the report of what happened yesterday. It turned out it was just a bunch of kids; I can explain that to my mother easily. What I couldn't explain is how my sisters kept looking at me so pitifully and I did nothing."

Kristina smirked at her sister and said, "Daddy she tried to make us pancakes from a box."

Sonny laughed as he looked at the disgusted look on his daughter's face and said, "I appreciate it Sam, thank you."

Sam nodded as she checked her watch and said, "I'm going to go, I'll let them spend the night with you if that's okay."

Kristina and Molly jumped up and down excited as Sonny felt his heart get lighter with his arms full of his princesses who were looking at him excited that they were going to be spending the night with him.

Robin cleared her throat and said, "I'll walk you out Sam," nodding Sam kissed her sisters on the cheek and then waved goodbye to Sonny and walked out the living room closing the doors on the giggles and laughter coming from the room.

Robin put a hand on Sam's shoulder to stall her and said, "That was very nice what you did for Sonny. He has been moping around all day long. I was worried about him."

Sam sighed and said, "Did Sonny tell you that Alexis is engaged to James Bronson?"

Robin nodded and motioned to the door and said, "He showed me the letter your mother wrote him. She loves Sonny."

Sam shrugged as she crossed her arms in front of her and said, "The girls are in danger and she doesn't want to damn them to the same kind of life she had the one knowing she could've prevented it all by walking away. She loves him but she's scared and I don't blame her. She accepted his proposal, he wanted to get married in a week but I got him to hold the wedding off for three weeks."

Robin could barely contain her joy as she listened to Sam nonchalantly admit that she got James Craig to hold the wedding off for three weeks, "Oh and this Bronson guy is okay with that?"

Sam smirked and said, "I'm not too concerned about what he feels, he's going on vacation for the two weeks before the wedding which will give my mother some breathing room. It's the least he can do since he wanted this wedding in a week."

Sam waved her goodbye's and then exited the front door while Robin stuck her head back in the door and happily stated, "Finally, some good news."

Sonny had his girls curled in his lap their heads laying on his shoulders and everywhere they could touch as he read them a fairytale she noticed the calm that had appeared over his face, Sonny met her eyes with a question and a smile and she shook her head, this news could wait.

Right now, Sonny Corinthos was getting the shot in the arm he so desperately needed.

* * *

Alexis woke up with a queasy feeling in her stomach, knowing the events of last night would be with her for along time. She had swore to herself that she wouldn't fall into Sonny Corinthos's trap ever again but being with him always felt so right that she was powerless to do anything but fall in his arms.

Stepping out of bed, she pulled a robe over her shoulders the same time as she heard the front door slam shut. Looking at her dresser she saw the pictures of her babies that graced the tops and knew that in her heart she made the right decision, safety over love would be her sacrifice. She knew she could grow to love James Bronson if she just opened her heart and let him in. Although she could never let him have her whole heart, she knew that belonged to Sonny Corinthos whether they were apart or together.

Stepping down the stairs she noticed the lack of noise and wondered what was going on but didn't have to wait too long for an answer as she saw Sam sitting on the couch flipping through an magazine.

"Sam, where are your sisters?"

Sam looked up startled at the sight of her mother and said, "Sit down."

Alexis was one used to bossing and not being bossed so the tone of her voice did nothing to ease the ache in her chest as she said, "Your sisters", she inquired again.

"They're with Sonny and before you go off, Cruz called me this morning. They were fake bullets, some neighbor kids probably. There's nothing to worry about, the girls are safe I promise you."

Nodding Alexis placed a hand over her racing heart hoping to calm down the irrational beating within and smiled, "Thank you for taking such good care of them and me."

Sam nodded and put down her magazine to say, "About that….James was here. He wanted the wedding within a week."

Alexis flinched and said, "Well he certainly doesn't waste time now does he?"

Sam smirked, "Mom I already got him to push it back three weeks, just in case you change your mind."

Alexis stood up and said, "I appreciate that but you didn't have to change the wedding date, whether I marry him now or in three weeks it won't change my mind."

Sam shook her head, "It won't change your mind but possibly your heart. Look Mom, I will never be a big fan of Sonny Corinthos and you know that but what I can't deny is the look in your eyes when you are around him, I see the love coming from there and I wouldn't be a good daughter if I didn't give you this time to think about it. Sonny loves you and the girls, he will keep you safe."

Alexis turned around and said, "Like Jason kept you safe? Yes, the bullets were fake this _time_. But what about the next and the next? And the next? Will I have to live my life with my girls from time to time worrying if this is the time that I will lose them completely? No, it will never be over with Sonny. I know you are just trying to help but his life is just too dangerous for me and I have to keep them away from that life."

Sam sighed, "I understand. Do you want me to go get the girls?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "And risk the wrath of Princess Kristina and Molly? No, we can discuss wedding plans while they're at Sonny's."

* * *

"Why did I have to hear about the attempt on your life on the news and not from you first hand?" Sonny put a quieting finger over his mouth as his enforcer, and best friend, Jason Morgan entered the room. He knew that Jason had been trying to get out of the mob for some time because he wanted to focus on being a father to his child with Elizabeth and help her raise Cameron.

"I didn't want to worry you."

Jason wasn't a man of many words so his simple, "Screw that," meant a lot to Sonny. Looking down at the sleeping girls who had taken a nap after a filling breakfast he smiled and said, "So you have the girls here again I guess Alexis didn't freak too badly."

Sonny shook his head and said, "If you only knew. Sam brought the girls over for a visit; they are spending the night tonight. Probably my last chance to spend some time with them before they leave."

Jason looked at him oddly, "Leave? Where are they going?"

Sonny shook his head, no matter how much he valued his friendship with Jason he knew that he wasn't in a position to be revealing secrets about what was going on without Robin's or Nikolas's permission. "Nothing man, just rambling. Listen, I need a favor."

Jason nodded and said, "Anything you name it."

Sonny motioned to the girls sleeping and said, "I want out. For them, for Alexis, for Michael and Morgan. Hell even for you and Carly who shouldn't have to live always looking over their shoulder."

Jason wasn't the type to openly display his emotions for the world to see but he couldn't stop the look of surprise from crossing his face, "Is this really what you want? Are you going to be able to walk away from this life and never look back?"

As Sonny gazed down at his daughters who were sleeping together in each other's arms he knew he wasn't left with any other option, "I will never look back."

* * *

Robin walked into Wyndemere and looked around and saw Nikolas staring at a letter and a box full of vials. Robin walked over to him and said, "What's going on here?"

Nikolas opened his mouth and said, "Craig left. He said he'll be back in three weeks to marry Alexis and in the meantime make these vials worth it because he wasn't giving me anymore."

Robin smiled and said, "That's what I wanted to tell you, Sam got Craig to hold off the wedding for three weeks. She thinks Alexis has been through too much to rush into a marriage, any marriage."

Nikolas shook his head and said, "This feels wrong somehow."

Robin pulled the vial out of his hand and said, "What do you mean by that?"

Nikolas motioned to the letter and the box of vials, "Craig was always very careful about how he watched these vials for fear we would analyze the contents and find an antidote to the poison he's giving me. Why would he leave us alone for three weeks with plenty of time to create the antidote and move Alexis out of the country before he could come back? He'd have to know this could be the beginning of his downfall."

Robin cursed under her breath and said, "You're right. We have to get you to the hospital right away."

* * *

**Next update, we'll be the night before the wedding and then I'm going to be in realtime (and it only took 20 chapters)!**

:)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: No excuse but I didn't forget about this story or my other one which I'm working on updating currently. Let me know if you're still interested.  
**

**What Lies Beneath Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

**Three Weeks Later**  
**Night Before the Wedding**

Everyday for the last three weeks Alexis had been switching on and off with Sonny visitation of the girls who refused to go longer than that without seeing their Daddy. It had been amicable the first two weeks because she always found a way to be away from the house or out when he dropped off or picked up the girls but within the last week he had been persistent about seeing her and waiting her to arrive at home.

It was why she was currently in the car in front of the lake house waiting to see how long she could wait him out, she knew that it was stupid and childish to avoid the man but her feelings for him ran too deep for her to be anything but cautious.

Sighing she cursed herself internally for her weakness and reached for her bags as she exited the car, they would be co-parenting their children, Sonny had asked if he could adopt Molly and she accepted. It did wonders for her as well that both of her younger daughters now would have the same father and since Molly took to Sonny so quickly and fully there hadn't been any problems she couldn't do anything but say yes. She had wanted to discuss the matter with James but since he had been absent from her life for the last three weeks she had noticed his voice was more clipped during each of their phone calls almost as if he was angry with her for something. She shrugged it off to pre-wedding jitters as she entered the house to the smell of expertly baked Italian food.

Her girls greeted her happily at the door, "Mommy!"

Dropping her bags she reached for them and nodded once at Sonny while trying not to stare too deeply in the man's eyes, "Thanks for dinner I guess are in order."

Kristina tugged her mother's hand and said, "Daddy cooked dinner and Molly and I helped. I washed mushcroooms."

"Mushrooms," they both corrected their daughter at the same time and then chuckled a nervous laugh and Alexis said, "Kristina, its pronounced mushrooms."

Kristina shrugged as if the pronunciation wasn't the important thing and motioned to Molly, "Molly helped Daddy stir the sauce. He said we made it taste better cuz we helped."

Sonny held up his hand and said, "I still swear behind those words. I couldn't have done dinner without my two favorite princesses. Speaking of princesses, you were supposed to be doing something."

Kristina smiled at her father and pulled Molly by the arm and said, "Come on, we have to wash up for dinner Molly."

Alexis smiled as she watched the two girls run happily up the stairs seemingly without a care in the world; turning to Sonny she decided to keep the conversation light, "I don't think I've ever seen Kristina this happy or Molly for that matter."

Sitting on the edge of the couch she let the silence envelop them in a cocoon of protection, she knew they wouldn't fight in this house as long as the girls were upstairs and that was fine with her, she didn't have the energy or the will to keep revisiting the same argument. She got enough fight from Sam on the subject to last her a lifetime.

Sitting on the edge of the chair Sonny met her eyes and said, "I've missed you."

Alexis flinched as she heard the tone in his voice and closed her eyes allowing her mind to escape the realities of her situation for a moment as she answered truthfully, "So do I."

Sonny watched the guard fall slowly from her face and said, "I've been trying to talk to you for the last three weeks, but you are even better at running from me than I thought."

Alexis opened her eyes and met his face, "There's not that much to talk about. Everything I needed to say was said in that letter I left you."

Sonny rolled his eyes as an exasperated laugh left his lips, "Ah yes, the letter. The one that states you love me and only me but are marrying another man. That's the letter you are referring to?"

Alexis stood up and walked to the wet bar and pulled out a bottled water before turning to him and said, "Don't be so smug. Yes that's the letter. My position hasn't changed. I'm happy that the shooting was just a false alarm and that you have the girls have grown closer but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to put my children in the line of fire just because…."

Sonny finished her sentence, "Just because you happen to be in love with their father? Because you love me, the letter and your eyes can't deny that fact."

Alexis looked up as the girls came running down the stairs and said, "We are ready for dinner Daddy. Are you?"

Alexis met his eyes as Sonny nodded and acknowledged that their conversation would have to be tabled for another time.

"Let's eat."

**&&&&&Break**

Robin stared at the man in the bed with mixed emotions. She knew that she was with Patrick and while she loved him she couldn't deny the stir of feelings she had when she was around Nikolas. He had made her feel safe and secure as they tried to fight off the evil that was inhabiting their lives but now as she looked at him lying so still n the bed she wondered if it was all worth it. They weren't any closer to isolating that final compound then they had been three weeks ago and after Nikolas collapsed two weeks ago, she didn't know if it would matter. He might die.

He might die and his Aunt might tomorrow marry the man responsible for all the havoc in their lives.

Leaning towards the bed she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and squeezed his hand and said, "Nikolas, I promise you I won't give up this battle until you are well. I promise you."

Patrick came running in the door on the tale end of her promise with a look that she couldn't discern that was quickly hidden as he said, "We found it Robin. We found the last compound. We can save Nikolas life and stop this mad man in his tracks."

**&&&&&Break**

After the girls had fallen asleep Alexis had waited patiently for Sonny to leave. She didn't want to fight; she didn't even want to discuss what was going to happen tomorrow because it would make it all the more real. The only thing she wanted to do was pretend that this was going to be over soon.

As Sonny came down the stairs she knew that wasn't a possibility he wanted to talk and wouldn't stop until he got it. Sitting down next to her, he exhaled a deep breath and spoke matter-of-factly, "I'm out of the mob."

The startled gasp that escaped her lips did nothing to deter him from speaking, "I've been working with Jason and some of our other contacts trying to ensure that it's permanent and done quickly. I don't want that life anymore for me or my children."

Alexis knew her mouth was hanging open but she didn't have any words as he continued, "You were right you know. Surviving does mark you, and I don't want our children to be survivors because their parents made the wrong choices. I want them to be survivors because we taught them how to be survivors. I can't do that if they are dodging bullets every other time they look around."

Sonny had been preparing this speech in his head for the last couple of days for a moment when he could finally talk to her but as he looked in her eyes, all he felt was the love that was threatening to choke him and the words spilled from his lips.

Alexis cleared her throat as she closed her mouth, her brain trying to process his words and finally coming up with none at all, said, "You've left me speechless."

Grinning Sonny couldn't resist the joke as he said, "That's a first."

Alexis turned to him and cupped his cheek gently in her hand and questioned, "Are you sure Sonny? What are you going to do without the mob? I thought it was part of who you were."

Using his hand to cradle her cheek with his palm in turn, he said, "You and my children are part of who I am. I've been forgetting that, because it was easier. I want to be a real father to those girls upstairs and my boys across town. I want to be a real husband to the woman in front of me and I don't want to live our lives looking over my shoulder."

Alexis let her hand drop from his cheek at the real husband part and closed her eyes as the tears welled and spilled and said, "Sonny, please don't do this. You know that this isn't fair. I'm engaged to be married tomorrow."

Sonny knew his future was on the line if he couldn't convince her to change her mind and said, "Yes, you are getting married to the wrong man. A man you told me yourself you don't love and all because of what? Of fear?"

Alexis stood up and said, "I need to be alone right now, please Sonny."

Sonny shook his head, "I let you run away from us too many times to let this end here. You don't love James Bronson, you love me. Hell, your letter is proof of that. Marrying this man tomorrow is a mistake. You know that, deep down where it really counts your heart knows it too, it's just that brilliant mind of yours that's not giving it a rest."

Stepping towards her, he cradled her chin in his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. At first, Alexis hesitantly met his kiss with her own meek response but she had missed him for too long because her arms went around his neck and she was suddenly lifted off the floor as he devoured her mouth.

Letting her go he walked towards the stairs and held out his hand, Alexis stared at it for a moment but no more able to deny it than her next breath followed him up the stairs.

**The Morning of the Wedding**

Sam opened the door to her mother's house and wondered if everyone was still sleeping. She had gotten a call from James Bronson earlier that morning letting her know his plane arrived a couple of minutes ago and he would meet them at the church right after he made a quick stop.

Sam closed the door behind her and wondered aloud for the tenth time if her mother was making a mistake in marrying this man so hastily but she knew that she didn't have another option other than support him.

Her mouth fell open as Sonny Corinthos came down the stairs, shirtless. Clearing her throat she said, "Did you spend the night?"

Sonny didn't want to speak right now for fear that his whole composure would break, he had just gotten an urgent call from Robin to meet him at the hospital. He didn't know if it was good or bad news so he was trying to hurry back before Alexis knew he was missing, "Yea, listen I need to go to the hospital real quick to check on something but then I'll be back."

Sam crossed her arms and looked at him disbelievingly, "You'll be back on my mother's wedding day? I don't think that's such a good idea Sonny. Maybe you should just stay away."

Sonny shook his head and said, "I can't do that Sam. I'm never walking away from your mother; I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

* * *

****

So kinda ending on a cliffhanger here, but it's where I'm at with this story.


	20. Chapter 20

What Lies Beneath Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for the wait between updates, real life caught up with me.

* * *

Nikolas sat up in bed, still too weak to move or speak but alive and for that he would be forever grateful to Robin and Patrick. Emily had been by his side all night, praying as she said, but he just knew that his whole life would forever be changed from the events of the last couple of months.

As the door opened and Robin peeked in he mustered up a smile for her and said, "So how do my test results look?"

Robin's smile had never been brighter as she explained, "Its gone Nikolas. Every trace of the poison is gone from your system. You are cured. We still need to monitor you and I want you to stay in the hospital for the time being but you are going to be fine."

Nikolas exhaled the breath he didn't know he had been holding and said, "And Alexis? Does she know?"

Robin shook her head and said, "I didn't tell her you had slipped into a coma, she doesn't know. Before you start to tell me anything, if we found a cure I didn't want to tell her and she slip up and tell Craig so I kept her in the dark."

Nikolas nodded, "It was for the best, what are we going to do about the wedding though?"

Sonny walked in the room, shocked and gladdened to see Nikolas up and about and said, "Don't worry about the wedding, I'll handle everything."

**&&&&Break**

Sam looked at her mother as she came down the stairs and said, "He left didn't he?"'

Sam nodded at the look on her mother's face, a cross between disbelief and heartache and said, "Sonny said, he needed to handle something at the hospital. He said he would be right back though."

Alexis nodded and said, "It doesn't matter. It can't matter you know, I made a promise and I have to live up to it."

Sam looked at her mother and said, "Sonny and you spent the night together and you are going to marry James Bronson still. Mom, what's going on?"

Alexis wrapped her arms around her shoulders, cold even though the house was warm and said, "I love that man more than I've ever loved anyone but I have to walk away for my sanity. I'm marrying James Bronson today."

**Present Day**

Alexis stared down the barrel of the gun with no fear and said, "Shoot me Craig. You've already taken everything else away from me, go on and take my life."

James Craig had fallen in love with the beautiful brunette in front of him but knowing that she was willing to do for the man beside her sickened him, it enraged him and made him desperately want to pull the trigger damning the consequences, "This doesn't concern you Alexis. Corinthos is right, just walk away. Besides, there's nothing he's going to be able to say to you after today anyway."

Sonny tightened his finger on the trigger and said, "Shut up Craig, you don't know what you're talking about."

James smirked as he stared the man down talking at Sonny while his eyes were still connected to Alexis, "Of course I know. You don't think I know that it was Nikolas who went to see you to beg you to steal her away from me, to steal her attention back to you? I always thought it was odd the way you had just started popping up in her life after my first appearance, did you tell her it was all apart of a scheme? A scheme to get her out of my life."

Alexis felt the nausea buckle her knees as Sonny wrapped his arms around her waist, she couldn't feel anything. It had all been a lie. Her thoughts, her feelings everything she had shared with Sonny had been a lie perpetrated by her family to keep her away from one mad man. The words wouldn't come out; the air wouldn't come to her lungs.

Sonny swore as he felt Alexis become dead weight in his arms, pulling her behind his back he leveled the gun on his enemy as Mac and the policemen entered the church to arrest the man in front of him.

"What the hell happened here Corinthos?"

Sonny wasn't in a mood to answer questions not when the woman he loved while lying frightfully still in his arms. Mac must've turned around and noticed what had happened because he walked over to his side and said "Do you want me to have an ambulance called or can you take her to the hospital?"

"Mom!"

Sam came rushing in at the commotion and looked at the cops arresting James Craig and Sonny holding a unconscious Alexis in his arms. Running forward she touched her mother's face and then looked at Sonny, "What have you done? Mom was fine when we left!"

Mac put a calming hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off as Cruz appeared at her side, "Sam? Honey, come here we need to talk."

Sam looked at her boyfriend in confusion and said "Cruz, my mom is unconscious and no one is saying anything. What the hell happened? Why is James Bronson being arrested?"

Sonny clenched his teeth and the thin thread of sanity he had been holding on to snapped as he said "Look at him Sam, listen to his voice. Doesn't he sound familiar? This is the same son of a bitch who terrorized our family at the Metro Court. This is James Craig."

Sam flinched as she listened to the anger in his tone and said "James Craig? Sonny, what the hell are you talking about? He can't be the same psychopath from the Metro Court. How did this happen? Why didn't you say anything if you knew who he was?"

Sonny looked at the outrage in her eyes and knew that it would be a mirror one of what he would be subjected to shortly from Alexis. "This is more complicated than anyone realizes, please can we talk about this later?"

Cruz had his arm draped protectively around her shoulders as he walked with her to where Alexis still lay in Sonny's arms.

Mac cleared his throat and said "I hate to interrupt this but we need to go to the station, Sonny I'm going to need you to come with us."

Sonny shook his head, "I'm sorry Mac. I have to go to the hospital and see about what's going on with Alexis."

Mac opened up his mouth to protest as Sam cleared her throat, "I'm capable of taking care of my mother Sonny. Why don't you go with Mac? I'll let you know if anything happens. They probably have a lot of questions that you need to answer."

**&&&&Break**

"Nikolas!"

Nikolas cursed under his breath as he turned to the door in his room and said "Yes?"

Robin crossed her arms in front of her and said "Listen, I know you are in a hurry to check on your aunt but your health is my main priority. You need to still be in bed until you are 100% and since you have awhile until that happens you need to get back into bed. Sonny will contact you with information when he has it."

Nikolas sat on the edge of the bed with his pants on and the gown covering his chest and crossed his arms. Robin schooled her face to show no emotion and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to him and whispered, "It's almost over you know."

Nikolas shook his head and said "For so long I thought I wouldn't have the chance to see Spencer grow up or to see my aunt healthy again. This doesn't feel over, and I need it to be for my sanity and that of my family."

Robin nodded as she placed a hand on her shoulder and said "I know what you are talking about but you have to believe. If you can't believe in Sonny, than believe in my Uncle Mac. He'll protect them."

She laid her head on his shoulder as they both worried about their loved ones.

**&&&&Break**

Sam cleared her throat as she pushed the door open to her mother's room. She saw her sitting up in bed staring straight ahead with tears rolling down her cheeks. Running into the room she leaned over the side of her bed and gripped her hand, "Mom! Are you in pain? Do I need to get the doctor?"

Shaking her head Alexis said, "The kind of pain I have there's no doctor that can fix it."

Sam looked at her strangely, "James Craig?"

Snorting disbelievingly Alexis spoke, "If it was only James Craig, you know I think I could handle that. I've been fooled by better men pretending to be normal. No, that's not it. It has to do with Sonny."

Sam took her mother's hand in her own and said "Sonny? What about him?"

Staring at her hand she felt the tears well in her eyes as she spoke, "It was a lie. All of it. I never meant anything to him."

Sam shook her head and said "Mom, I refuse to believe that. I saw the look on his face. That man loves you, that's something you can't fake."

Alexis patted her daughter's hand and said "Well he did. Before Mac and the cops came in, he made Sonny confess. See apparently he had been poisoning Nikolas. Nikolas told Sonny to seduce me. I mean, I don't know who I'm more mad at Nikolas for telling Sonny to seduce me or Sonny for accepting it. Apparently my feelings for the mob boss are clear for the whole world to see. So clearly that they knew what my weak spot would be, and they played it well."

"Alexis, it wasn't like that."

Sam and Alexis looked towards the door to where Robin was helping Nikolas into the room with a hand on his arm. Alexis noticed the pale look in her nephew's eyes and turned to Robin and said "Should he be out of bed?"

Robin smiled sadly and said, "Probably not but there wasn't any way I could keep him away from you. He heard about you and Sonny wanted me to check on you, he's still at the police station."

Alexis flinched at the mention of Sonny's name and said, "How are you doing Nikolas?"

The coldness in her tone, chilled all of the other occupants in the room but Nikolas being raised a Cassadine stared at his Aunt and begged silently with his eyes, "Don't condemn me. I was being poisoned when I found out that psychopath liked you. He wanted to be around you, he did everything in his power to be by your side."

Alexis put her hand over her mouth, "So you sent in the father of Kristina to shake up my love life? Yea, I'm pretty predictable, and since Sonny was the love of my life once why couldn't he be again?"

Sam stood up and wrapped her arms around her mother and said, "Why did you send Sonny in Nikolas? I know your hands were tied but sending Sonny in to seduce my mother seems a little extreme."

Robin cleared her throat, "Nikolas was been poisoned with a type of poison that required an antidote, specific antidote every 24 hours. He wasn't afforded the possibility to protect himself because he didn't have that kind of time. I moved in Wyndemere to help Nikolas with that and try to find an antidote. We found one today."

Alexis looked up and said, "So if you hadn't would I be married to the man that almost killed my family?"

Nikolas looked down and Alexis cleared her throat, "I'm glad you're safe Nikolas. I need time."

Nikolas stood up and walked to the edge of the bed to touch her and she flinched back as she started to cry again, "Alexis I love you. You are the only living relative of the Cassadine's that I have left. I can't lose you. I'll do whatever it takes."

Alexis looked at him, "There had to be another way Nikolas. Something else you could've tried. That man got in my head. He killed Ric for god's sake. On my order," the hysterical tears wouldn't stop as Sam cradled her mother in her arms, "Molly's father is dead because you couldn't find another way to keep that mad man out of my life. Sonny found out things about me that I never wanted him to know. He got inside my head and my heart and how the hell do you expect me to trust him ever again? I can't even think about him without the feelings of nausea rising to the surface. I made that man my whole world!"

Nikolas flinched away from her anger as Sam cleared her throat and said, "Listen, why don't you go? I'll be with Mom."

Nikolas looked at her and noticed her nod; it wasn't one of reproach but understanding. He smiled softly at her and said "Alexis, I know you're mad but I need you to know this didn't come from a place of anger, hostility or revenge. I needed you safe."

Alexis turned on her side away from him, not bearing to listen to the words coming from his mouth. Pressing a kiss to her mother's head Sam said, "Mom I'll be back. I'm going to walk Nikolas back to his room."

After a non-committal answer came from Alexis, Sam walked them out the door and down the hall. She stopped and turned to Nikolas and hugged him, "I'm glad you're okay. I want you to know that. I don't know what I would've done but I can't hate you."

Nikolas snorted and said, "But Alexis can right?"

Sam and Robin both shook their heads at the same time and then laughed at the timing. Sam turned to Nikolas and said, "Mom feels like a fool. She thought she was caught between two men that she cared for deeply were vying for her affection. It turns out that it was just one psychopath and the man she never stopped loving who was really just trying to get her away from the psychopath. She feels empty and she's lashing out at you because she knows you care. She knows you're not going anywhere."

**&&&&Break**

Sonny swore as he checked his watch and noticed that almost two hours had passed since he been asked question after question about what had happened and how James Bronson a.k.a James Craig had convinced an unsuspecting Alexis Davis to marry him all the while knowing he was a psychopath. It wasn't easy realizing that the man had done so many vile things and had been so close to his family.

Mac opened the door to his office and closed the door behind him, "I'm sorry Sonny. I know you're worried about Alexis but this is just too outrageous for us to just walk away without any answers."

Sonny nodded, not really convinced but didn't want to cause waves if there was a way he could leave any earlier, "Mac believe me when Nikolas came to me almost three months ago, the last thing on my mind was that the psychopath from the Metro Court was courting the woman I love and my daughters but he did. He did it in such a way that he isolated Alexis from her family to where she was almost dependant on him for everything."

Mac nodded as he leaned against the edge of the desk, "Ric's death?"

Sonny grimaced at the thought of his dead brother. He know on some level he should feel remorse for the man's life who had been cut short because of this madman's game but the only thing he could focus on was his feelings for Alexis, "Ric's death was staged by Craig too. He didn't like how he treated Alexis. Neither did I but I would've never killed him for it, although I wanted too. He setup the 'kidnapping' and gave Ric a gun with blanks that _mysteriously_ tied back to me."

Mac nodded as he pulled a file from next to him, "The shooting at your house?"

Sonny flinched inwardly as he remembered the devastated look on Alexis's face as she came rushing in to his living room firm in the belief that one or both of her daughters had been caught in a mob crossfire. "Also his doing. He didn't like how close Alexis and I had become again. He setup the whole thing in the hopes she would sever all ties to me."

Mac crossed his arms, "He went to a lot of trouble to remove you from her life. Did he succeed?"

Sonny closed his eyes as he spoke, "I hope not, because she's my whole world."

* * *

Finally, it took 20 chapters but we are back to real time chapters...Let me know your thoughts... Off to catch up on some of Kayla's and Ayshen's Stories!


End file.
